


Черный ✬ дельта

by Lidia_Red



Series: Cherno series [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Red/pseuds/Lidia_Red
Summary: Pacific Rim AU. Tras dos arduas guerras que enfrentaron a los Kaijus contra la humanidad y en la que estos últimos vencieron, nos encontramos en una sociedad que tiene que aprender a volver a vivir sin el miedo constante a ser atacados. En especial, uno de nuestros protagonistas, Horacio Pérez, tendrá que lidiar con el peso de ser un héroe de guerra y volver a alcanzar la felicidad.→ Continuación de mi historia "Черный ✬ Альфа" (Cherno Alpha), NO se recomienda leer esta historia sin leer la anterior.→ Beta-readers: Vin y Tumellamasmemmy
Relationships: Armando Gruas/Jack Conway, Nikolai Petrov/Yuu Yagashaki
Series: Cherno series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124387





	1. Antes de leer

¡Bienvenidos a Cherno Delta!

Cómo habéis podido leer en la sinopsis de la historia, " **Черный ✬ дельта** " es la continuación directa de mi historia " **Черный ✬ Альфа** " y a pesar de que lo he escrito en la misma sinopsis, creo importante remarcar que si has acabado leyendo primero esta historia por azar **NO** es recomendable que sigas leyendo. El mismo prologo te dará grandes menciones tanto del capítulo final como del epilogo de la historia anterior, así que te destrozará toda la trama.   
¡Para mayor disfrute de la trama, lean las historias en su orden estipulado!

También aprovecho este espacio para agradecer todo el apoyo que disteis en mi historia anterior, lo he mencionado montones de veces, pero no esperaba que Cherno Alpha fuera una historia que le interesase al fandom porque al final trata de un universo que no tiene nada que ver con GTA y solo tiene en común sus personajes. Sigo perplejo a día de hoy que la gente reconozca y recomiende mi historia. Escribo esta continuación con mucha ilusión y espero que a pesar de no ser volkacio, os guste igual o más.

Y como último pero no menos importante, agradecer a @Valela_Mallez que es quien ha realizado la bellísima portada de esta historia y en su perfil si quieren, podrán pedir que les realice portadas así de preciosas si les interesa. 

También agradecer a Vin y a tumellamasmemmy que están colaborando como beta-readers de esta historia con el fin de que tengan una lectura mucho más pulida que nunca.

¡Muchas gracias y disfrutad esta nueva historia!


	2. Prólogo

El aire gélido golpeaba su rostro y, a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a aquel clima tan desolador, no se sentía como si en Rusia hubiera sido la primera vez que Horacio alcanzaba a tocar la nieve con sus manos desnudas, ya que en Estados Unidos nunca había tenido ese tipo de experiencias.

El tiempo había transcurrido muy rápido y, al mismo tiempo, muy lento. Había sido un golpe muy duro el ser un sobreviviente de la guerra teniendo que dejar atrás a la persona que su corazón más atesoraba, por mucho que fuera el deseo del propio Volkov. No había ayudado en absoluto que en el momento de su vida que más necesitaba tener a personas preciadas a su lado, Gustabo hubiera decidido desaparecer por completo porque no sentía ningún tipo de afinidad con el ejército.

Quizás si las circunstancias hubieran sucedido de otra forma, Horacio hubiera decidido acompañar a Gustabo en su nuevo camino en la vida: pero ahora era incapaz de ello. Quizás había perdido a Volkov en una guerra y podía inculpar al propio ejército de ese desenlace, sin embargo, Horacio sabía más que nadie lo importante que era aquella institución para Volkov. Ser un piloto de Jaeger no era un orgullo para el ruso sino una obligación, era su función en el mundo: tenía muy interiorizado que si él tenía que cumplir algún tipo de misión en el mundo, era trabajar duro para que la sociedad pudiera llegar a ser feliz cuando la guerra cesara. Pues la felicidad era un sentimiento que Volkov experimentó por un periodo muy breve en su vida.

¿Cómo podía Horacio alejarse del ejército conociendo toda esa información? El ejército en lo personal no le atraía, pero aquella parte de Volkov que había quedado en su interior era incapaz de alejarse de aquel camino en la vida.

Aunque Horacio también se tenía que enfrentar a una novedad en su vida y no se trataba de la soledad. De hecho, sonaba bastante contradictorio en ese sentido, pues se trataba de la fama.

Al igual que Horacio cuando era un cadete conocía los nombres de todos los pilotos que habían participado en la anterior guerra, ahora los civiles conocían que él era lo que consideraban un héroe de guerra, a pesar de que él no se sentía de esa forma. El único que podía considerarse un héroe de los dos, era Volkov, y de estar con vida, Horacio estaba seguro que el ruso tampoco habría aceptado ese calificativo hacia su persona.

La cuestión era que la prensa había intentado contactar con Horacio en múltiples ocasiones y él solo sentía que quería esconderse bajo tierra y que nadie pudiera realizar un comentario que pudiera hacer una relación directa con todas las vivencias más trágicas en su memoria.

Quizás ese era el motivo por el cual decidió quedarse en Rusia tras viajar a aquel país para ser partícipe del funeral de Ivanov y Volkov. Los rusos por lo general eran mucho más reservados y le trataban con tanto respeto que no podía pedir vivir en un sitio más tranquilo. Sin embargo, la soledad era irremediable por el mismo motivo: no sentía que encajara en ese lugar, ni pudiera ser cercano con su gente.

Enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, se sobresaltó al sentir una mano ajena sobre su hombro y alzó el rostro en consecuencia; encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Serjay.

— **Deberíamos regresar al interior.** —propuso Serjay, en ningún momento intentando presionar para imponer su voluntad.

Si bien Horacio había perdido casi todo contacto con su grupo de amigos, es decir, Gustabo y los Escobilla; era cierto que tenía que agradecer la compañía del equipo que había formado en Cherno. Serjay había decidido continuar en el ejército y actualmente coincidían mucho, por no decir que iban juntos en casi todos sus viajes. En el caso de Nikolai, ya no formaba parte del ejército. Se había mudado a Japón con Yuu y tenía un uso horario totalmente distinto, pero incluso así solía llamar de vez en cuando para ponerse al día con sus vidas.

Horacio asintió levemente con el rostro, dirigiéndose junto a Serjay al interior de la base militar. Quizás Horacio no era capaz de apreciar que no estaba solo en el mundo, pero no importaba, porque aquellas personas tratarían de cuidar del chico aunque fuera desde las sombras.

Horacio ya no era el mismo Horacio que años atrás. No era aquella fuerza irrefrenable de felicidad y energía; se había vuelto mucho más sombrío e incluso, su aspecto tampoco era extremadamente vistoso. Era extraño verle con ropa que no fuera el uniforme militar y su cresta morada había desaparecido, luciendo ahora un rapado que sus amigos más cercanos nunca hubieran imaginado como parte de sus 'looks'.

El chico ni siquiera se planteaba la posibilidad de volver a ser el mismo Horacio de antes, probablemente ni siquiera había cabida para felicidad o estabilidad emocional en su vida actual.

Un día más significaba un día menos.


	3. Capítulo 1

Los paseos debajo de la fría brisa de Rusia se habían convertido en una costumbre para Horacio, quien al inicio no había tolerado aquellas bajas temperaturas del país soviético. No era estúpido y sabía que aquel sentimiento de pertenencia que sentía por aquellas tierras no era más que una consecuencia de sentir que Volkov estaba vivo bajo su piel debido a las derivas que realizaron durante la guerra. Era un sentimiento agridulce porque había algo dentro de él que pensaba como el ruso y era doloroso recordar que ese hombre ya no se encontraba en ese mundo. Sin embargo, por mucho que la personalidad de Horacio parecía estar adaptándose a la propia esencia de Volkov, era evidente que él no pertenecía a ese mundo, pero se sentía cómodo porque los rusos por su propia naturaleza, le permitían ir bastante a su aire: algo que en Estados Unidos por culpa de la prensa no le sucedía.

En el pasado habían existido grandes diferencias en las personalidades de Volkov y Horacio que, a pesar de ese acercamiento artificial por la deriva, seguía existiendo a día de hoy. Volkov había sido un lobo solitario por naturaleza y, aunque Horacio ahora sentía que necesitaba su propio espacio, al mismo tiempo le hacía sentirse más miserable.

Nunca habría pensado que sería tan cercano a Serjay, porque a pesar de que era un hombre que se tomaba su trabajo y era sin duda alguien confiable, lo cierto es que no existían demasiadas cosas en común entre ellos dos, pero el destino a veces era así. Serjay había permanecido en el ejército al igual que él y al haber viajado ambos a Rusia, encontraba en él una persona en quien apoyarse en el que probablemente, sería el momento más duro de su vida.

A pesar de que Rusia no le hacía bien mentalmente a Horacio, nunca había reflexionado seriamente sobre regresar a su país nativo. No había tenido noticias de Gustabo desde que decidió que el ejército no simbolizaba nada para él y aunque Horacio había intentado contactar con él meses atrás, podría decirse que ahora ya había desistido en tratar de ir detrás del hombre que una vez había considerado su hermano. Por ese motivo, a pesar de que Rusia le recordaba constantemente a Volkov, tampoco sentía que tuviera ningún motivo para regresar a Estados Unidos, no hasta ese momento, al menos.

Realmente él no tenía tareas que cumplimentar en ese país. De hecho, su motivo principal al emprender el viaje hasta Rusia era estar presente en el funeral de Ivanov y Volkov. No había regresado a "casa" por el simple motivo de que no tenía un viaje cerrado para regresar y tampoco le había apetecido. En el caso de Serjay era distinto, sí estaba allí por motivos laborales, así que no fue una noticia sorprendente el día que se le acercó para comentar lo siguiente:

— **Horacio, en los próximos días debo regresar a Los Santos. ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer? Puedes quedarte aquí, pero no sé cuándo volverán a enviarme, así que, en ese caso deberíamos despedirnos por una temporada** — La única respuesta que Serjay obtuvo en ese momento fue un suspiro largo.

Horacio rehuyó la mirada de Serjay en ese punto y, ciertamente, la única persona que podía considerar a su amigo en la base de Vladivostok era Serjay y, aunque volver a lo que sería su hogar no le hacía especial ilusión, tampoco quería quedarse absolutamente solo en Rusia. Aquellas ideas estaban firmes en su mente. Sin embargo, a Horacio le costó un día de reflexión decirle a Serjay que efectivamente volaría de regreso a Los Santos con él.

Viajaron en un avión perteneciente al ejército en el que realizaron un viaje directo hasta Los Santos. Del viaje en sí no hubo nada relevante que Horacio destacaría: un simple viaje sin contratiempos que duró varias horas en el que no se pudo quedar dormido en ninguno de ellas, a diferencia de su acompañante. Cuando aterrizaron en el cuartel militar de Los Santos estaba lloviendo, por lo que mandaron a unos cadetes en paraguas para acompañarlos al interior sin que se mojasen. A Horacio en lo personal, le molestaba aquel trato especial, pero nunca lo expresaba abiertamente.

Regresar a lo que podía denominar hogar, significó que Horacio se comportara exactamente igual a Volkov cuando éste perdió a su compañero, estando en un ambiente extraño para él: no salía de la habitación más que para lo estrictamente necesario y apenas se relacionaba con nadie. Al igual que Volkov requirió en su día de la ayuda de Horacio para salir de ese círculo de soledad, el propio Horacio también necesitaba de una persona que le apoyara en esa situación y la persona que ahora estaba dispuesta a darle un pequeño empujón era alguien que él jamás habría imaginado.

El chico se encontraba remoloneando en su habitación cuando recibió en su celular una notificación, avisándole que debía bajar a los hangares. En la actualidad, aquel tipo de avisos no era muy frecuente pues, sin una guerra vigente, Horacio no aportaba ningún tipo de productividad al cuartel. Pero una orden era una orden, así que se colocó sus botas militares y salió de su pequeña cueva.

Estaba totalmente convencido de que se trataría de Serjay teniendo que comunicarle algún tipo de información, pues era de los pocos del antiguo equipo técnico del Cherno Alpha que seguía sirviendo en aquella base militar. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a verle a simple vista y le confundió encontrarse con Armando en su lugar.

— **¿Usted me ha llamado?**

Armando asintió levemente con el rostro.

— **¿Tienes alguna tarea urgente que cumplir, Horacio?**

— **No tengo tareas, más bien.** —Confesó con total honestidad.

— **Bien, vístete de civil. Me vas a acompañar a la ciudad.**

En ese momento, Horacio no cuestionó esa decisión, y la verdad era que tenía tan pocos ánimos en general que tampoco le importaba mucho lo que a Armando le pasase por la cabeza. Sinceramente, preferiría no tener que salir del cuartel, pero admitía que mientras le dieran algo que hacer, estaría bien por tener la mente entretenida.

Subió a su habitación y no se molestó demasiado en arreglarse, cosa que no era habitual en alguien como Horacio, quien siempre había intentado lucir bien: ahora simplemente no tenía fuerzas para ello. Los colores tampoco formaban parte de sus atuendos habituales, por lo que decidió cambiarse a unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera negra. En cuanto a su cabello, meses atrás lo había rapado al cero y ahora estaba empezando a crecer, luciendo un poco más aquellos cabellos que naturalmente eran castaños.

Armando le estaba esperando en el parking, fumando al lado de un vehículo rojo que Horacio interpretó que sería su coche personal. Le ofreció un cigarrillo cuando se acercó y él lo rechazó con un simple movimiento con el rostro. Esperando a que él sí terminase su cigarrillo, aprovechó aquellos minutos para preguntar: — **¿Qué tenemos que hacer en la ciudad?**

— **Ir a que te dé un poco el aire. No has salido del cuartel desde que regresaste a Estados Unidos, ¿cierto?** — Horacio parpadeó en sorpresa, pues era cierto. La cuestión era que Armando y él no compartían ningún tipo de relación en particular, de hecho Horacio no recordaba haber hablado con él a solas más que alguna que otra vez por temas de trabajo. No esperaba que Armando fuera tan atento ni que se preocupara por alguien irrelevante como él.

— **¿Por qué... te preocuparías por mí? No me conoces.**

Armando se quedó callado unos segundos, terminando su cigarrillo y empleando aquel tono calmado que era tan característico de él para contestar.

— **Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres una buena persona. Tengo compañeros a los que les afectó mucho la anterior guerra, así que si puedo ayudarte un poco como lo hice con ellos, lo haré.**

La respuesta no terminó por convencerle, pero si tenía que ser honesto, a pesar de no tener demasiada relación con Armando, Horacio tenía una opinión positiva sobre lo poco que había podido ver de él. Nunca se había sentido tan solo en su vida y era el momento de empezar a asumir que quizás necesitaba de un amigo a su lado y que sus amistades anteriores no iban a estar allí para apoyarle. Siguió a Armando y entró en el vehículo.

No fue sorprendente que Armando fuera un conductor tranquilo, que respetase las normas viales y que no pareciera sentirse alterado por cualquier anomalía en el tráfico. De hecho, aquellos rasgos en su forma de conducir coincidían con su personalidad calmada. Mientras Armando conducía, Horacio simplemente miraba por la ventanilla del copiloto, observando los rastros de una ciudad que intentaba volver a alzarse después de haber vivido una guerra espeluznante. En el pasado, Horacio hubiera iniciado una conversación estúpida para animar el ambiente, pero a día de hoy solo era una sombra del pasado, y sólo hablaba cuando le preguntaban algo directamente.

— **Me temo que la respuesta será negativa pero, ¿hay algo que te apetezca hacer en particular?**

Horacio se pensó la respuesta, pero finalmente fue como Armando había dicho.

— **No realmente...**

— **Entonces, dime: ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?**

Como consecuencia de esa pregunta, ambos hombres terminaron comiendo en una hamburguesería familiar. Era extraño cómo después de la guerra, los que se habían animado a tratar de continuar con sus negocios habían sido aquellos pequeños empresarios, a pesar de que ellos no contaban con un respaldo económico, tal como lo tenían las multinacionales.

A Horacio le gustó el ambiente de aquel local y se preguntó cómo Armando conocía de su existencia, pues siempre había tenido la idea en mente de que era un hombre que no salía mucho del taller y que probablemente encajaría perfectamente en la categoría de "adictos al trabajo".

No habían demasiadas personas en el local y pudieron ser atendidos rápidamente, otorgándoles una mesa algo apartada pues la gente era capaz de reconocer a Horacio fácilmente y era algo que era evidente que le incomodaba. Mientras uno de los camareros les traía la carta, el chico se distrajo mirando la decoración colorida que consiguió sacarle una leve sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Apareció un hombre distinto al que les atendió que, Horacio más tarde concluiría que era el dueño del local y ahí descubrió que él y Armando eran amigos. Sin mucha intención de integrarse en la conversación, escondió su rostro tras la carta y solo salió de su escondrijo improvisado cuando volvieron a estar solos tras pedir la comida.

— **Pareces conocer a mucha gente en la ciudad.** —Comentó Horacio porque era lo que simplemente le había pasado por la cabeza en ese instante.

— **Los militares me fueron a buscar a mi anterior trabajo porque necesitaban de mi ayuda, nunca entró dentro de mis planes hacerme militar. Fui civil muchos años, mi vida no se limita a las cuatro paredes del cuartel, aunque evidentemente he perdido el contacto con mucha gente.**

Horacio se sorprendió al escuchar que Armando no siempre había sido militar; tenía siempre todo bajo control y daba la impresión de siempre haber trabajado en aquel lugar.

— **No lo sabía... Se te respeta tanto en los talleres que parece que siempre hayas estado ahí.**

No tardaron mucho en servirles la comida y a diferencia de lo que podría haber imaginado Horacio, ciertamente estuvo muy cómodo comiendo con Armando a pesar de ser meros conocidos. Armando no le presionaba para que hablase si no lo sentía de esa forma, ni tampoco le sacaba temas de conversación que le parecieran incómodos, evitando a toda costa acercarse lo más mínimo a cualquier tema que se pudiera relacionar con la guerra.

El tiempo pasó volando, algo que en los últimos meses no le había sucedido en absoluto, y cuando Horacio se percató de ello, ya estaban regresando al cuartel después de una rica comida y un pequeño paseo. Se había sentido desolado por mucho tiempo, por eso agradecía aquellos pequeños detalles que conseguían sacarle de sus días oscuros.

— **Agradezco que hayas intentado animarme a pesar de que no somos cercanos, Armando.**


	4. Capítulo 2

Las noches eran la parte del día que se le hacían especialmente eternas a Horacio. Durante el día, en muchas ocasiones surgían quehaceres en los que él podía ser de ayuda y, al final, acababa encontrando un entretenimiento con alguna cosa u otra. Sin embargo, por la noche era totalmente distinto, las luces se apagaban a una hora que a él se le hacía exageradamente temprana y todo aquel que no tuviera una función que atender en horario nocturno se suponía que debía retirarse a su habitación a dormir; de esa forma funcionaba la vida militar. Pero Horacio era incapaz de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido con facilidad, por lo que no era de extrañar que se pasase con el móvil pegado a las manos hasta altas horas de la noche.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando estaba visualizando videos de gatitos y fue interrumpido por una videollamada entrante; no lo pensó demasiado y simplemente la aceptó. De hecho, de haberlo pensado más concienzudamente la habría rechazado.

En la pantalla se veía a un sorprendido Nikolai que portaba unos cascos que se iluminaban con LEDs que cambiaban de color y que tenían forma de orejas de gato. A su lado, Horacio se mostraba cansado, pero no pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando vio a su amigo con esas fachas.

— **¿Pero qué mierda llevas en la cabeza, Niko?**

— **Son de Yuu.** **Y** **o qu** **é** **sé t** **í** **o, pero al menos con ellos se escucha de puta madre.** — Nikolai actuaba como si no le hubiera afectado, pero sin duda el comentario le había tomado desprevenido. — **¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?**

— **T** **ú** **también estás despierto.**

— **Claro que estoy despierto, en Tokio son las cinco de la tarde.**

Touché.

Horacio se había acostumbrado a que todos sus amigos habían tomado caminos distintos en la vida por lo que también había perdido el contacto con la gran mayoría. Sin embargo, Nikolai era de los pocos con los que hablaba a menudo aunque hubiera un océano separándolos. Su amigo se extrañaba cuando le contestaba las llamadas a altas horas de la noche, pero lo cierto era que Horacio solo acababa por dormirse cuando estaba totalmente exhausto, por lo que no dormía a horas convencionales.

— **¿Y qué tal las cosas por allí?** **A parte** **de que** **te estás convirtiendo en un otaku como tu novio.**

— **Quitando que el japonés es un idioma de locos,** **no puedo quejarme: con Yuu estamos guay.**

Para él era esperanzador ver que uno de sus amigos le iba bien en su vida sentimental. Él no había tenido esa suerte pero no por ello deseaba que todos fueran unos infelices. Además, Nikolai había tomado una gran decisión al mudarse a un país cuya cultura e idioma no tenían nada que ver con sus raíces; un cambio tan drástico no siempre funcionaba a pesar de la idea de que el amor podía con todo.

— **¿No estabas yendo a clases de japonés o algo así me dijiste la última vez?**

— **Contin** **ú** **o yendo a clases, pero luego salgo a la calle y todos esos palitos me parecen dibujos en paint indescifrables. Soy un tonto para los idiomas, lo admito. Luego me comparo con Yuu que todo lo académico se le da genial y me siento idiota, pero mientras no se harte de m** **í,** **estaré bien.**

Horacio normalmente no hablaba con Yuu; en primer lugar porque no consideraba que fueran tan cercanos y, en segundo lugar, porque era alguien que no gozaba de mucho tiempo libre y era evidente con el hecho de que cada vez que hablaba con Nikolai, él nunca estaba en casa. Al parecer al japonés le fascinaba su nuevo empleo de docente en la universidad ya que también le permitía aprender mucho más en su campo al mismo tiempo. A la pareja se la veía feliz con esa dinámica, así que Horacio no era nadie para juzgarlos.

— **Seguro que Yuu está encantado con que seas el "amo de casa".** **Y** **o** **no me preocuparía demasiado por ello.**

— **Si cocino de pena, t** **í** **o. Al menos limpiar no tiene gran complicación... Porque al ritmo que voy no conseguiré un empleo en la vida: ¿cómo me voy a presentar a una entrevista de trabajo si no les entiendo?**

Ahora aquellos recuerdos le parecían muy lejanos, pero podía sentirse identificado con esa situación. Después de todo, cuando Horacio fue asignado en su día como piloto de Cherno Alpha no entendía lo más mínimo de ruso, así que cada vez que bajaba a los hangares y escuchaba a los técnicos hablar entre sí era una odisea.

— **¿Qué era eso de los videojuegos que dijiste que ibas a contarme?**

— **Parece que soy... ¿Popular en internet? Empecé a jugar a** **mierdas de pegar tiros** **porque tenía mucho tiempo libre y... creo que no tienes ni idea de estas cosas, pero hay como una especie de torneos para los que tienen más experiencia.** **Mis colegas y yo empezamos en el competitivo en plan por probar... Y parece que nos va bien,** **a la gente le gusta ver nuestras partidas** **.**

Horacio se quedó perplejo, no estaba demasiado enterado de qué sucedía en el mundo virtual y por lo que Nikolai le contaba muchas veces, los asiáticos parecían vivir en un mundo mucho más avanzado que había conseguido recuperarse de la guerra más fácilmente, así que se esperaba cualquier extravagancia por parte de ellos. No podía imaginar que ver a otra persona jugar a un videojuego pudiera ser muy interesante, pero una vez más no iba a cuestionarlo.

Si Nikolai era feliz con su nueva vida, Horacio, como su amigo, también se sentiría feliz por él.

Aquella video llamada de madrugada fue el pequeño empujón que el chico necesitó para empezar a salir poco a poco de su escondrijo. Después de todo, no es como si pudiera vivir allí eternamente: tenía que salir para comer e ir a los aseos también. Sin embargo, muchas veces Horacio simplemente salía para pedir comida en la cantina y se llevaba la bandeja para comer en su habitación sin que nadie le molestase, pero ahora se sentía con algo de ánimo para volver a socializar de nuevo.

En su mente había creado la idea de que estaba solo, debido a que las personas con las que más había interactuado en aquel edificio (como eran Gustabo o el resto de pilotos) ya no se encontraban allí. Sería mentira decir que Horacio no fuera conocido. Siempre había sido sociable por naturaleza y quizás en los últimos meses se había cerrado a la idea de volver a acercarse a sus compañeros de trabajo, pero seguía siendo el tipo de persona que fácilmente podría conectar con los demás.

No fue extraño que Serjay se aproximara a Horacio cuando lo localizó en la amplia sala y se percató que se había animado a bajar a desayunar. Se tomó las confianzas suficientes como para invitarle; después del tiempo que habían compartido en Rusia había tenido las oportunidades suficientes para memorizar cómo le gustaba el café.

— **A mi amigo le pones un café descafeinado de máquina con leche, y para mí un café americano.**

Horacio inicialmente intentó impedir que Serjay pagara por ambos, pues no le agradaba demasiado que le invitaran, pero su intento fue en vano y terminó agradeciendo el gesto.

— **Te ves de buen humor.** **T** **endré que subirte un café de vez en cuando.**

Comentó Serjay, siendo su manera de evitar preguntar de forma directa a Horacio por el motivo de su cambio de humor, intentando no ser invasivo pero denotando que se preocupaba por él y notaba esos pequeños cambios.

— **Hablé hace unos días con Nikolai; parece que las cosas en Japón le va lo suficientemente bien, tiene problemas con el idioma pero es lo único.**

— **Cierto, vosotros** **éra** **is bastante cercanos en su día. Me alegro escuchar que le va bien después de dejar el ejército.**

Si bien en el caso de Horacio y Serjay habían decidido permanecer en el ejército por cuestiones relacionadas con la lealtad y el compañerismo, también era cierto que muchos se habían quedado sirviendo porque en la actualidad era una de las opciones más estables laboralmente. Nikolai había tomado una decisión muy arriesgada al mudarse a otro continente, pero son el tipo de apuestas que muchas veces se deben realizar al compartir la vida en pareja.

Siguieron conversando tranquilamente en una de las mesas alargadas de la cantina que, por su disposición, solían tener que ser compartidas con compañeros con algo más de prisa y que tomaban el café a un ritmo más apresurado para poder regresar a sus responsabilidades.

— **Me va bien haberte encontrado hoy en la cafetería.** **L** **a semana que viene voy a aprovechar para regresar unos días a mi ciudad para visitar a mis padres. Necesitaba ya unas vacaciones...**

Nunca habían tocado aquel tema y Horacio no pudo evitar sorprenderse de escuchar que los padres de Serjay estuvieran vivos a día de hoy; era triste asumir que, debido a la guerra, lo habitual era encontrarse a familias destruidas.

— **¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo fuera?**

— **Una semana y media, si las cosas no se tuercen y me llaman para que regrese antes de tiempo.**

Horacio quería alegrarse por Serjay, volver a ver a su familia era algo lindo y si él aprovechaba sus vacaciones para visitarlos era indicador de que se llevaban bien. Sin embargo, no podía dejar a parte su egoísmo y apenarse porque durante esos días perdería a quien ahora identificaba como su apoyo moral en el cuartel. Sí, había acudido un día a la ciudad con Armando, pero no era suficiente como para considerarlo un amigo, por lo que Horacio seguramente no le iría a buscar personalmente para que hicieran algo juntos. Sentía que la soledad sería inevitable y, como el libro abierto que era, Serjay fue capaz de leerlo.

— **No pongas esa cara, solo serán unos días, y te recuerdo que me voy a otra ciudad, no es como si fuera a estar incomunicado** — Horacio realizó una mueca de desaprobación, una reacción infantil pero que denotaba que confiaba plenamente en Serjay para actuar de ese modo. — **¿Por qué no aprovechas que has vuelto a Estados Unidos para ponerte en contacto con tus viejas amistades?**

Ante aquella pregunta, la reacción casi instantánea de Horacio fue suspirar hondo y pasarse las manos por el rostro, tomándose algo de tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que responder.

— **Ya sabes que Gustabo es como si** **lo hubiera arrastrado la corriente** **: creo que me ignora a conciencia, él** **no** **ha intentado hablarme en este tiempo.**

Serjay negó con el rostro antes de volver a hablar.

— **No me refería a él.** **Y** **a sé** **que tuvisteis una pelea o algo así en su día. ¿No te llevabas bien con un médico de aquí?**

Sabía que aquella era una pregunta bien intencionada, Serjay no sabía que Claudio había sido su amigo con derechos y desde su punto de vista, sólo quería que Horacio se rodease de personas que en el pasado habían sido una buena influencia. De hecho con Claudio no había pasado nada en particular por lo que dejasen de hablar; simplemente la vida era de esa forma. Horacio se había marchado a Rusia y durante aquel periodo de tiempo, Claudio, al parecer, había abandonado la vida militar.

— **Ya no es militar.** **I** **ntenté llamarle bastantes veces, pero su teléfono siempre aparece como fuera de servicio. Imagino que habrá cambiado de número...**


	5. Capítulo 3

Los primeros días que Serjay estuvo ausente en el cuartel, Horacio no pudo evitar sentirse solo a causa de que no se encontrase cerca de él la persona que consideraba su pilar emocional. Sin embargo, Horacio era sociable por naturaleza y no era alguien desconocido para el resto de personal de la base, con lo cual terminó juntándose con facilidad a tomar el café con otros militares. Fue así cómo empezó a tener una relación más cercana con Armando, pues era un hombre amigable con el que era fácil tener una buena conversación.

Aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, Horacio sabía a que hora solían hacer el descanso las diferentes unidades, así que era fácil "coincidir" en cafetería con los demás por ese motivo. Probablemente, Armando a estas alturas ya se había percatado, pero nunca lo había mencionado directamente ni habría realizado ningún tipo de comentario que hiciera entender a Horacio que no era bienvenido.

Mientras que el resto de unidades seguían cumpliendo con funciones de mantenimiento o de maniobras, Horacio se había quedado básicamente sin nada que hacer. En un mundo de paz, donde ya no había indice de actividad Kaiju, los Jaegers que seguían de una pieza eran expuestos en museos, y sus pilotos, por muy aclamados héroes de guerra que fueran, no eran necesarios.

— **No quiero que la noticia te tome desprevenido, pero Jack está pensando en relevarte a la condición de reservista.**

Horacio suspiró pesadamente al escuchar las palabras de Armando; pasar de ser un militar en activo a ser reservista significaba que no era necesario y solo le llamarían en caso de que el país se encontrase en situación de guerra o catástrofe. No le agradaba escuchar que aquella era la decisión que se había tomado sobre él; había permanecido en dicha institución porque quería de alguna manera sentir que Volkov estaría orgulloso si servía a los demás. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo si le dejaban sin tarea alguna? Se sentía incluso mal al saber que recibiría una pensión por parte del ejército sin estar haciendo nada.

En aquel punto, probablemente Horacio tendría que haberse cuestionado por qué Armando tenía acceso a ese tipo de información, pero estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar de manera lógica. Al permanecer en el ejército había renunciado a otro tipo de vida, como por ejemplo, irse a vivir aventuras con Gustabo y aunque no se arrepentía de su decisión, le molestaba que el ejército pudiera desecharlo con esa facilidad.

— **P-pero... ¿Por qué? No estoy trabajando, pero es que no me están dando tareas. ¡Si me las dieran las cumpliría!**

No estaba bien que Horacio dirigiese su enfado contra Armando, quien probablemente no tenía nada que ver con la decisión que se iba a adoptar y solo querría avisarle de antemano para que no se llevara una sorpresa agridulce, pero no podía evitarlo.

— **Jack no cree que estés pasando por tu mejor momento y me imagino que no te querrá someter al chequeo médico obligatorio hasta que esté seguro que eres capaz de superarlo. Acertada o no la decisión, pensará que te hará bien alejarte de la milicia por un tiempo.**

Llegados a ese punto, no importaba las explicaciones que Armando pudiera aportar sobre las circunstancias que habían propiciado aquella decisión. El propio Horacio era capaz de aceptar que no superaría un test psicológico, pues ni siquiera era capaz de descansar tranquilo por las noches a causa de las pesadillas de la guerra. Sin embargo, no quería alejarse del ejército; le daba miedo quedarse solo, pero no tener nada que hacer era un factor que complicaba más su nula estabilidad mental.

Horacio volvió a suspirar, no queriendo pelear con Armando. Cambió de tema porque era a Conway a quien le tendría que pedir las verdaderas explicaciones, dudando que sirviese para algo. Después de tomar el café, Horacio pasó el resto del día a solas ya que no estaba de humor para compartir sus pensamientos con nadie.

Los días transcurrieron con naturalidad y no fue hasta el día siguiente que Conway lo llamó a presentarse a su despacho, pero efectivamente con los días lo hizo para hacerle saber de su nueva condición en el ejército. Horacio se había intentado preparar mentalmente para ese momento, pero lejos de estar calmado y entender que se pretendía adoptar por su bien; adoptó una posición desafiante y de brazos cruzados, mostrándose frío ante su superior. Una actitud que era más bien propia de cierto ruso.

— **La Comisión ha decidido que quedarás relevado a la situación de reservista de forma indefinida. Es una condición reversible, así que tómalo como unas vacaciones después de todo lo que ha sucedido.**

Con cara de pocos amigos, Horacio simplemente asintió con el rostro. No tenía nada lindo que decir sobre la decisión, así que no iba a malgastar sus palabras, aunque le molestaba el comentario sobre las vacaciones. Si quisiese unas, ya las hubiere pedido, tal y como Serjay lo había hecho.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con tiempo libre infinito? No tenía ningún lugar al que desplazarse y visitar, tampoco tenía nada que realizar fuera del cuartel general. Era la reafirmación de que sus días iban a ser vacíos y lentos de la misma forma que lo habían sido desde que había regresado a Los Santos.

— **¿Qué pasa? ¿** **T** **e ha comido la lengua el gato?**

Si se encontrasen en tiempos de guerra, donde Horacio era un cadete recién ingresado en el mundo de la milicia, probablemente estaría dirigiendo su mirada al suelo por no saber cómo reaccionar ante una autoridad como era Conway. Mucho había cambiado desde entonces; la actitud desafiante de Horacio se había hecho patente desde el primer paso que había dado aquel día al entrar en el despacho. Incluso sin admitir abiertamente que no le agradaba la decisión, era más que obvio que no estaba conforme.

Horacio suspiró antes de hablar y dejó de cruzar sus brazos, aun así manteniendo su postura a la defensiva. No sabía en qué momento le había empezado a costar controlar su actitud de esa forma, porque ni siquiera se sentía como si se estuviera comportando como él mismo, pero era un impulso dentro de él difícil de reprimir.

— **¿Qué quieres que diga, Conway? ¿Qué no me gusta la decisión? No quiero unas vacaciones, esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.** —Horacio tuvo que respirar hondo para contener su lengua antes de continuar hablando. — **¡Sabéis que lo he dado todo por el ejército, hice todo lo que me dijeron en su momento y cumplí con las órdenes! ¿Y ahora soy la mascota que nadie quiere y se le abandona a un lado de la carretera? De acuerdo, genial.**

Al dar la noticia, Conway se había mostrado en un lado más apático, pero tras molestar a Horacio para que le dijese lo que estaba pensando, ahora el comandante lucía molesto. ¿Para qué le presionaba si no quería un comentario honesto?

— **Nadie te está "abandonando", Horacio. Vas a poder continuar viviendo en la base si eso es lo que quieres, usar las instalaciones y todo lo que te salga de las pelotas, lo único que no se te van a otorgar responsabilidades.** — Horacio trató de rechistar, pero Conway habló más rápido y le pisó con sus palabras. — **¿Qué quieres? ¿Continuar como si nada en el ejército y que te echen en la próxima revisión médica? Porque te aseguro que de esa forma no vas a volver a pisar un cuartel en tu puta vida.**

El chico realizó una mueca; desconocía si Conway le quería meter miedo en el cuerpo o si realmente era cierto que una vez incapacitado en el reconocimiento médico anual era difícil recuperar la condición de militar en activo. Ciertamente, tampoco lo quería comprobar en sus propias carnes.

— **¿Me puedo retirar ya, Comandante?**

Conway asintió con el rostro, finalizando la conversación en ese punto y entregándole unos documentos en los que quedaban reflejados la nueva situación de Horacio.

El estado de ánimo de Horacio sólo había ido cuesta abajo en la última semana y ahora con aquellos papeles que había dejado tirados encima de su escritorio al regresar a su habitación, había perdido totalmente el rumbo de su vida. Se tiró sobre la cama sin ni siquiera quitarse las botas, mirando al techo y dejando que su mente recreara situaciones desfavorables para él.

No solamente se había quedado solo, sino que era prescindible para el ejército. No valía nada para nadie y no sentía ambición para buscar un nuevo camino en su vida. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?


	6. Capítulo 4

Las primeras semanas de las vacaciones forzadas de Horacio, el chico se había intentado mantener positivo (dentro de sus posibilidades) y buscó mil maneras distintas de emplear su tiempo libre para no quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Después de que su aspecto físico cambiase radicalmente en su paso por Rusia, decidió que quizás era el momento adecuado para dejar de parecer el militar que no sentía que era. Se había rapado por completo cuando había estado en las tierras soviéticas, pero ahora, meses después, su pelo castaño había crecido lo suficiente como para que el flequillo le molestase en los ojos. Su primer cambio de look no fue nada radical y no involucró colores extraños como hubiera hecho en el pasado; simplemente se cortó un poco las puntas para que no fuera molesto y se tiñó el pelo de rubio, porque su color natural nunca le había gustado. Su barba y sus cejas también cambiaron a ese color, pues a Horacio nunca le había parecido estético tener el pelo rubio pero tener unas abundantes cejas negras.

Estuvo unos días moviéndose entre el cuartel y la ciudad, siendo bastante problemático percatarse que no tenía licencia de conducir ni vehículo propio, así que acababa dependiendo de compañeros que necesitasen acercarse a la ciudad. No fue difícil para Horacio conseguir una licencia, simplemente hablar con sus superiores para que se la tramitaran: había pilotado Jaegers, ¿Cómo diantres no le iban a permitir conducir un coche?

Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad y con su licencia de conducir entre sus dedos, Horacio no se compró un coche para desplazarse con independencia, sino una moto. Si alguien le preguntaba, él respondería que era una cuestión de estética o en algunos casos, que comprarse una moto era más barato que costearse un coche, pero aquella no era la verdad detrás de esa elección. 

A veces se sentía estúpido por pensar de ese modo, pero le daba la sensación de que tener un coche era como algo más familiar o que incluso, compartirías para llevar a tus colegas algún sitio y aquella idea solo hacía más que reafirmar la soledad que iba creciendo dentro de Horacio. No quería conducir un coche y pensar cada vez que conducía en que el asiento del copiloto nunca iba a ser ocupado por nadie, mientras que cuando conducía su moto no solía tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por el camino que las carreteras dictaran, sin mucho más que ocupara su mente. Además, teniendo una de esas motos con un asiento muy bajo y alargado, no era precisamente cómodo para llevar acompañantes.

No importaron los esfuerzos de Horacio para tener días atareados, al final llegó un punto donde se quedó sin inspiración para encontrar tareas con las que entretenerse. Sentía aquella extraña sensación de sentirse atado a su pequeña habitación del cuartel, y como consecuencia, su ánimo había vuelto a decaer por sentir que su vida estaba vacía.

Los días de Horacio empezaron a ser un altibajo emocional sin ningún tipo de patrón consistente: a veces se encontraba más animado y se sentía con ganas de salir a pasear por el cuartel, pero a veces no tenía ánimos para dejar su habitación y se pasaba el día escondido bajo las mantas de su cama. Aparentemente no había nada en sus días que pudiera propiciar que fuera un mal o un buen día, era más una cuestión de su mente pasándole una mala jugada, y lo más molesto era ser consciente de ello.

La cuestión es que no quería ser una molestia para los demás, porque el hecho de que él no tuviera trabajo que completar en el cuartel no significaba lo mismo para sus compañeros. No quería ser pesado y que las pocas personas que consideraba como buenos compañeros, y no como simples conocidos le odiasen, ellos no estaban ahí para entretener a Horacio las 24 horas del día.

Muchas veces pensaba en Gustabo y recordaba que había pasado una larga temporada en el pasado sin él, pero durante esa época Gringo había estado a su lado. No podía evitar darse lastima a sí mismo ¿Es que no era capaz de estar bien sin necesidad de depender de alguien a su lado?

Pero eventualmente volvió el pensamiento de que necesitaba a un buen amigo a su lado, y así es como retomó la idea de buscar a Claudio. Sin embargo, Horacio necesitaba de un hilo del cual tirar para encontrarle y lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna idea de su paradero actual. Recapitulando, lo único que sabía era que había terminado con su compromiso en el ejército, pero ni siquiera sabía si continuaría estando en Los Santos. Sobre el número de teléfono antiguo que tenía, le parecía una total pérdida de tiempo continuar con la expectativa de obtener una respuesta, entendiendo de sobre manera que a día de hoy tendría uno nuevo porque siempre obtenía el mismo mensaje: fuera de servicio.

Así que la única idea que se le ocurrió fue presentarse al Hospital General, el único que era operativo en Los Santos después de la guerra, con la expectativa de que quizás Claudio estuviera trabajando allí.

Sin embargo, para Horacio no era del todo cómodo moverse por la ciudad libremente porque había comprobado en el pasado que la gente era capaz de reconocerle gracias a que los medios de comunicación le habían expuesto como uno de los héroes que habían ayudado a dar cese a la guerra Kaiju. Así que cada vez que se acercaba a la ciudad debía vestirse de negro con ropa bastante común y su rostro siempre se escondía entre la capucha de su sudadera y una gorra cuyo visor no dejaba ver sus rasgos faciales con facilidad. Aquella apariencia levantaba sospechas, pero al mismo tiempo no le reconocían de no estar muy cerca.

A día de hoy, Los Santos le parecía una ciudad curiosa a Horacio; algunos barrios habían sido capaces de reconstruirse más rápidamente que otros y por eso, mientras conducía por sus calles, daba la apariencia de que estabas paseando por una ciudad parcheada. En cuanto al Hospital, era la primera vez que se acercaba y no era un hecho sorprendente; los militares tenían sus propias instalaciones, técnicamente no habría tenido necesidad de ir allí de no ser por causas personales.

El edificio era viejo y no le vendría mal una capa de pintura o luces nuevas, pero si uno no se fijaba en su estética, era un espacio bien aprovechado. Los distintos servicios estaban bien señalizados y uno sabía dónde tenía que ir, por lo que una vez Horacio ingresó en su interior, pudo observar que no solo los médicos y las enfermeras se desplazaban de un lugar a otro, sino que los civiles tampoco parecían demasiado desubicados. Para él los sucesos de la guerra eran tan recientes en su mente que, le era extraño ver a las personas llevar una vida con total normalidad.

Se acercó al mostrador principal, donde detrás del mismo se encontraba una mujer sentada, trabajando atendiendo las llamadas externas y a los que estaban un poco más desubicados, como él.

— **Hm... ¿Perdone?**

En el momento que Horacio llamó su atención, la mujer elevó su mirada y su expresión cambió. En el pasado lo hubiera interpretado como que le estaba juzgando por su apariencia, pero ahora había aprendido que así reaccionaba la gente común cuando le reconocían como "Horacio piloto de guerra".

— **¿En qué puedo ayudarle?**

— **Me preguntaba si podía comprobar si un médico trabaja en este Hospital. Su nombre es Claudio Kigryakos.**

Horacio recordaba el apellido de Claudio porque le había parecido curioso que fuera de ascendencia griega y era un detalle inesperado. No es como si Horacio no conociese a ningún griego, pero nunca lo habría tomado por alguien cuyas raíces eran europeas. Probablemente, de tener un apellido más común, lo habría pasado por alto.

— **No me suena ese nombre... Espere que lo compruebe en la base de datos. ¿Podría deletrear el apellido?**

Con aquel comentario, Horacio tendría que haberse imaginado que la respuesta no sería favorable, pero quería pensar que quizás, Claudio había pasado desapercibido en el Hospital y quizás no lo conocían. Por eso, las palabras que escuchó a continuación fueron como un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre él:

— **Lo lamento, la persona que está buscando no trabaja aquí.**

Definitivamente, Horacio se había quedado sin ideas sobre cómo encontrar a Claudio. ¿Quizás era el momento para abandonar esa misión? No quería, pero encontrar a una vieja amistad no debía ser tan difícil... Aunque encontrar a una persona específica en una gran ciudad, técnicamente sí sonaba como una hazaña.

Fue decepcionante para Horacio escuchar que Claudio no trabajaba en el Hospital, pero al contrario de lo que hubiera imaginado, lejos de hundirse moralmente y no salir de la habitación, simplemente estaba pensativo sobre la situación. Así es como había vuelto a la cafetería a reflexionar, ahora con un café en la mesa que seguramente se le habría enfriado y de brazos cruzados mirando a un punto fijo.

— **Buenos días, Horacio.**

Solo se percató de que le estaban hablando cuando escuchó la voz familiar de Armando, no teniendo muy claro en qué momento se había sentado a su lado y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro cuando notó que estaba totalmente perdido en su mundo.

— **Ah, eh, ¡buenos días!**

— **¿Distraído en tus pensamientos?**

La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro, miró a otro punto, avergonzado, mientras se rascaba tras la nuca pensando en si dar alguna mala excusa o si decir la verdad. Optó por la última opción, realmente si consideraba que confiaba en Armando.

— **Tenía un buen amigo en el ejército, pero al parecer terminó su compromiso cuando yo estaba en Rusia y ahora no soy capaz de encontrarle de nuevo...**

Armando lució pensativo tras que Horacio le contase sus preocupaciones y no pudo evitar pensar en si era algo común que se perdieran amistades del ejército tras las guerras, tal y como le había sucedido a él.

— **¿Conoces a Greco Rodríguez?**

— **No** — Horacio parpadeó. —. **Sólo de voz, pero si lo tuviera delante mio no sabría quién es.**

— **Diría que actualmente es quien lleva todo el tema de los expedientes... Quizás podría ayudarte. En el sentido estricto de la palabra, no se puede sacar información personal de los expedientes, pero en tiempos arduos se sabe que el protocolo no siempre es tan riguroso y, al parecer, Rodríguez tiene fama de ser bastante humano para ser militar.**

La única vez que Horacio había hablado con Greco había sido en la batalla que había desencadenado en el final de la guerra, si es que se podía denominar "hablar" a la breve comunicación que habían tenido por medio de la radio. Entonces, recordó que en ese momento de la deriva, Volkov había opinado positivamente de Greco, a pesar de que no había obtenido muchos más datos de él. Inconscientemente, si Volkov confiaba en aquel militar, él iba a hacerlo también.

Sin embargo, no importó que Armando le hubiera comentado esa nueva opción que tenía para tratar de buscar nuevamente a Claudio, Horacio tenía reparo de tratar de aprovecharse de la bondad de alguien que no conocía. Por el momento no se atrevió a acercarse al despacho de Greco.


	7. Capítulo 5

Horacio se encontraba nuevamente en un camino sin salida. No podía ser que Claudio se hubiera desvanecido de Los Santos. Aunque también existía la opción de que se hubiera ido de la ciudad, negándose a la idea de que el médico hubiera muerto. Claudio estaba con vida cuando la guerra finalizó, así que quería aferrarse a la idea de que tenía que estar en un lugar u otro.

Recordaba que Armando le había mencionado días atrás que fuera a ver a Greco para intentar que le tendiese una mano y le ayudase con su búsqueda, pero lejos de no hacerlo por cuestiones relacionadas con el orgullo, Horacio no lo había hecho porque no quería ser una molestia para nadie. También había una pequeña parte que se debía a qué no conocía personalmente a Greco. Si bien había trabajado con él en la última batalla de la anterior guerra, sólo conocía su voz y no su aspecto. Sin embargo, tocaba admitir nuevamente que no todo lo podía conseguir por sí solo.

Era consciente de que la soledad no le hacía bien y, aunque a veces lo único que le apetecía era estar a solas en su habitación, dejando transcurrir el tiempo sin hacer nada productivo, tampoco quería estar solo para el resto de sus tiempos. Sentía que necesitaba volver a tener un amigo cercano en su misma ciudad, no era suficiente con las llamadas de Nikolai de vez en cuando, siendo que éste vivía en otro continente.

A veces sentía que era un deseo egoísta por su parte el volver a encontrarse con Claudio, pero inconscientemente le buscaba porque él tenía un tipo de personalidad que probablemente era el que ahora necesitaba para sentirse apoyado. Gustabo había sido su mejor amigo durante gran parte de su vida, pero ahora su mentalidad había cambiado e, independientemente que Gustabo le ignorase, Horacio no necesitaba las peleas, problemas ni todas aquellas consecuencias que desencadenaban los actos del rubio. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que quería en la vida, pero después de todo lo turbulenta que había sido la guerra, necesitaba un poco de paz.

Golpeó la puerta del despacho de Greco con sus nudillos y una voz masculina desde su interior le informó que podía pasar. Al ingresar al interior de la habitación, ciertamente le recordó a la misma distribución que tenía el despacho de Conway. Tras el escritorio, se encontraba un hombre de pelo castaño y una larga barba que impedía que Horacio pudiera calcular la edad aproximada que tendría Greco. Con un primer vistazo, Horacio podría decir que el aspecto de Greco imponía al ser un hombre de espalda ancha y musculado, pero su vocabulario corporal no era para nada intimidante, lo que hacía un choque bastante singular.

A pesar de que Horacio no hubiera reconocido a Greco en los pasillos del cuartel, éste sí que pareció reconocerle al instante, pero llegados a estas alturas, estaba más que acostumbrado a que esto sucediese.

— **Eres Horacio, ¿verdad? Un placer conocerte en persona.** — Greco se levantó para aproximarse al chico y extender su mano para estrechársela. A Horacio le pareció curioso que un militar pudiera transmitir esa aura de calma —. **Lamento lo ocurrido con tu compañero.**

Cada vez que alguien le daba el pésame por Volkov, no sabía cómo reaccionar: ¿debía dar las gracias? ¿Decir que también lo sentía? ¿Agachar la cabeza y no decir nada porque el corazón se le hacía un nudo? Aunque, para suerte o desgracia, en aquella ocasión Horacio no tuvo que decir nada porque un extraño ruido lo desconcertó y, al girar el rostro hacia un rincón de la habitación, se encontró a un pug durmiendo sobre un pequeño colchón que estaba en el suelo. Horacio ni siquiera sabía que los perros roncaban.

— **Esa es Soyla. No te preocupes por hablar, seguirá durmiendo tan tranquilamente.**

Greco intuyó que si Horacio había ido a verle a su despacho era por alguna cuestión en concreto, así que volvió a ocupar su asiento, invitando a que su visita hiciera lo mismo tomando asiento en una de las sillas del lado opuesto.

— **¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

— **Armando me comentó que quizás podrías ayudarme... Tenía un amigo que también era militar en esta base, él era médico. La cuestión es que perdí el contacto con él, porque después de regresar de Rusia me enteré que al parecer abandonó la milicia. He intentado buscarle pero... No doy con él. No tiene el mismo número de teléfono, y tampoco ejerce de médico en el Hospital General.**

Horacio suspiró pesadamente después de comentar su caso y Greco se cruzó de brazos, pensativo sobre qué alternativa ofrecerle.

— **Técnicamente no puedo facilitarte datos ajenos por la ley de protección de datos pero, siendo sinceros, puedo entender las separaciones que se crean en el ejército por causa de la guerra. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amigo?**

— **Claudio Kigryakos.**

A pesar de haber comentado que no era posible aportar información, Greco se puso en pie y empezó a buscar documentos en uno de los múltiples archivadores que estaban a un lado de su escritorio, hasta sacar una carpeta que no parecía contener muchos papeles en su interior.

— **Soy sincero cuando digo que no te conozco, pero quiero ayudarte porque lo poco que sé de ti no me da la sensación de que seas una mala persona. Es mi gesto de confianza hacia ti, por lo que debo advertirte que si empleas esta información de la forma incorrecta, no sólo te estarás metiendo en un problema, sino que me arrastras a mí en él. ¿Lo entiendes?**

Horacio asintió con el rostro sin decir nada. Probablemente, de estar en la situación de Greco, no sería capaz de confiar en alguien que no conocía de primera mano y que podía meterle en un problema tan grave. Sin embargo, agradecía que Greco no opinara de la misma forma y fuera alguien dispuesto a ayudar.

Greco ojeó las páginas hasta encontrar la información que necesitaba, tomando un pedazo de papel que tenía en el escritorio para copiar la dirección que figuraba, extendiendo esa nota a Horacio. La letra de Greco no era demasiado estilizada o hermosa, pero al menos cumplía bien con la finalidad de entender lo que estaba escrito.

— **Espero que encuentres a tu amigo, esa es la dirección que dejó como contacto cuando abandonó el ejército. Con suerte todavía estará residiendo allí.**

Cualquiera en la posición de Horacio hubiera tomado aquel pedazo de papel para, a continuación, introducir la dirección en el móvil e inmediatamente salir en la búsqueda de su amigo, pero como todo lo que realizaba en su actual vida, Horacio reaccionaba con algo de temor. Le costaba adoptar decisiones, al mismo tiempo que también le costaba hacer cosas que en su día le hubieran hecho feliz porque verdaderamente sentía que no tenía ánimos para hacerlas.

Sus ánimos subían y bajaban sin ningún tipo de factor que los alterase, por lo que no fue extraño que, de repente, Horacio un día se levantase con los ánimos suficientes como para decidir que era el día indicado para viajar a la ciudad y cumplir su misión. Había memorizado tantas veces aquella dirección que una vez recorriendo las calles con su moto, se le hacía incluso familiar.

La dirección llevaba hasta un edificio que no debía ser muy viejo, pero tenía esa apariencia debido a que después de la guerra no le debieron otorgar el mantenimiento que requería. No había una puerta de acceso conjunta para todos los residentes en la que se separaban los distintos departamentos, sino que cada uno de los departamentos se accedía por el exterior, por lo que había que comprobar el número de la puerta. Para su suerte, era un dato con el que contaba.

La primera vez, Horacio golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, pero después se fijó que efectivamente el departamento contaba con un timbre y un poco avergonzado, lo pulsó. Mientras esperaba algún tipo de reacción, notaba un cosquilleo en el estómago a causa de los nervios que le producían la posibilidad de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo. Pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió, la decepción le golpeó al no encontrar a Claudio.

No reconoció al chico inicialmente. Su tez era ligeramente más clara que la de Claudio; en su rostro lucía un tatuaje de una calavera que cubría su mandíbula y, si no fuera por su distintivo pelo azul, probablemente Horacio no hubiera sido capaz de percatarse de quién era realmente el hombre parado delante de él.

— **Espera... ¿Tú eres el chileno?**

El chico asintió con el rostro y echó una calada al cigarrillo que tenía sujeto entre sus dedos, una sonrisa apareció después en sus labios.

— **Soy el chileno, pero no creo que me estés buscando a mi.**

— **Claudio... ¿Vive contigo? Me dieron esta dirección.**

Nuevamente, Giovanni asintió con el rostro. — **Sí, pero el weon no está ahora. No sé dónde ha ido así que tampoco sé cuando volverá. Decir que le esperes cuando quizás no pasa la noche aquí es hacerte perder el tiempo.**

Era irónico que con pocas frases, muchas dudas surgieran en la mente de Horacio. No habría empezado a pensar por el simple hecho de que Claudio no estuviera en casa, es decir, él probablemente tendría una nueva vida, pero nunca le había dado la impresión de que el pelirrojo sería un hombre que viviera una vida alocada, y que pasaba las noches fuera de casa viviendo la vida al límite.

Horacio estuvo a punto de pedirle el número de Claudio a Giovanni, pero terminó pensando que quizás eso era invasivo porque haber tenido confianza con Claudio no extendía esa confianza a su mejor amigo.

— **¿Te puedo pedir algo? ¿Si te doy mi número de teléfono podrías hacérselo llegar a Claudio?**

Aquella idea le pareció más indicada y a pesar de que Giovanni guardó el número de forma indicada, Claudio no se puso en contacto en los días siguientes.

En los días siguientes, Horacio no pudo evitar desanimarse. Había parecido tan cerca de encontrarse con Claudio que no saber de él en días había provocado que muchas inseguridades se generaran en su mente: ¿Claudio no querría verle? ¿Había hecho algo mal en el pasado y ahora no podía salvar esa amistad?

Trataba de no darle más vueltas de las necesarias al tema, pero al final sólo lo conseguía cuando estaba entretenido con otras cuestiones como era en ese caso: desayunando en la cantina del cuartel con Serjay. Últimamente se estaba aficionando al café sin azúcar por el simple hecho de que siempre se olvidaba de pedirlo en la barra.

— **Dime, ¿qué tal fueron tus vacaciones?** — Un tema tan común como aquel ayudaría a despejar su mente.

— **Esperaba poder descansar un poco pero fue como un interrogatorio. "Hijo, ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Cuando vas a encontrar una buena chica con la que formar una familia? ¿No va siendo hora de que te asciendan de rango en el ejército?"**

Serjay lo contaba de una manera graciosa, pero sin duda se notaba que alguno de esos temas le molestaban más que otros. Horacio no podía empatizar del todo con él, pues no había crecido en una familia típica, así que en parte anhelaba que alguien se preocupase de esa forma. Pero si tuviera que lidiar continuamente con ello, probablemente sentiría la misma frustración que su compañero.

Estaba a punto de contestar a Serjay cuando de repente su teléfono empezó a sonar y en la pantalla se iluminaba un número que no estaba guardado entre sus contactos.

— **¿Digamelón?**

— **¿Horacio? Soy Claudio, sé que le diste tu número a Giovanni hace casi una semana pero pasaron unas cosas y... Retrasé la llamada, lo siento.**

El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz de Claudio y estaba seguro que su rostro también era capaz de transmitir esa sensación de sorpresa que le recorría en el cuerpo. Tuvo que levantarse del comedor para ir a un sitio más privado para hablar, pues se sentía avergonzado de que Serjay pudiera escuchar alguna tontería que pudiera decir a causa de la emoción.

— **Ya pensaba que no querías saber nada de mi.** —La voz de Horacio sonaba algo fracturada y suspiró al escuchar la disculpa por parte de Claudio.

— **¿Por qué pensarías eso? No has hecho nada malo. Es simplemente que... La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar a contar o cómo resumirlo todo. Supongo que sigues por Los Santos, ¿no? Podríamos vernos un día si quieres, así te pongo al día con todo esto.**


	8. Capítulo 6

Los anteriores meses para Horacio habían sido grises y no parecía existir ningún motivo para esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, aquello había cambiado ligeramente desde que había tenido noticias de Claudio. Le hacía mucha ilusión reunirse con un viejo amigo y, a pesar de que habían personas a su lado que se habían preocupado por él, como Serjay y Armando, no podía evitar verles como compañeros de trabajo, y no podría tener la misma confianza que tendría con un amigo cercano.

Ya habían transcurrido muchos meses desde que había visto a Claudio en persona y, aunque habían hablado un par de veces por teléfono para pactar dónde reunirse de nuevo, no podía evitar pensar que cuando intercambiaban mensajes, notaba al médico extraño. Intentó no darle importancia y pensar que era una estupidez intentar leer la actitud de alguien reflejada en un mero texto.

Al final el día indicado llegó y Horacio se preparó con cierta ilusión para ver a Claudio. El color negro había acabado siendo el principal tanto en su ropa como en su maquillaje, como si no pudiera regresar al colorido Horacio que había sido en el pasado. Probablemente se veía informal por la elección de su ropa: vaqueros y una chaqueta deportiva que ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado, pero para alguien que había decidido vestir con el uniforme militar para no preocuparse por su aspecto, significaba un gran paso. Además, salir del cuartel conllevaba el hecho de que tendría que conducir con su moto hasta el centro de la ciudad, así que decidió ponerse unas botas negras altas al estilo militar para estar más cómodo.

El aire golpeaba con fuerza el casco con pegatinas moradas de Horacio y, mientras conducía, podía notar una extraña sensación de nerviosismo en su estómago que al mismo tiempo le producía que se culpase por emocionarse con la idea de reunirse con un viejo amigo. ¿Qué habría sido de Claudio durante ese tiempo? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle en persona que no quería decir por teléfono? ¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que estaba tan raro? Sea como fuere, probablemente la gran mayoría de dudas se disiparían al verse.

En su mente tenía la idea de que llegaría con más tiempo de antelación, pero en cuanto bajó de su vehículo se percató que quizás no había calculado el margen de tiempo con tanta precisión como la imaginada. Con un paso apresurado, salió del aparcamiento para ir a la plaza central y no hacer esperar más a Claudio en el caso de que él si hubiera llegado puntual.

Con el primer vistazo que echó, no le encontró en el lugar donde habían pactado verse, pero eso simplemente fue porque Horacio no fue capaz de reconocer a Claudio con su nuevo aspecto. A los pocos minutos de esperar en pie, notó que alguien le llamó por su nombre y su mirada se dirigió a un hombre de menor estatura que la suya. Claudio se había cambiado el pelo y ahora tenía rastas de un color rojo fuego mucho más intenso de lo que había recordado que era su cabellera pelirroja en el pasado. Pero no era su pelo lo que había provocado que no fuera capaz de reconocerle, sino una calavera tatuada en su cara que se extendía desde su nariz hasta su traquea, con algunas tonalidades rojas pero con mucho negro sobre su piel morena. También estaba el hecho de que Horacio le había visto la mayor parte de las veces con el uniforme de médico y ahora que llevaba ropa informal, Claudio se veía mucho más joven, de su misma edad, probablemente.

— **¿Claudio?** — Horacio parpadeó un par de veces, absorto. — **¡No te había reconocido con ese look tan fachero!**

Una sonrisa genuina se esbozó en el rostro de Horacio y era un gesto tan natural que Claudio respondió de la misma forma: sonriendo. Horacio podía saltar de la alegría de tener a su amigo delante suyo, pero en su lugar decidió abrazarlo y el médico correspondió del mismo modo.

Decidieron ir a tomar un café en uno de los locales próximos para ponerse al día de la forma más cómoda posible y, como al parecer Claudio tenía cosas que explicar, sería mejor que estar en pie o dando vueltas por la ciudad. Lo cual provocó que en la cafetería atrajeran algunas miradas y si bien Horacio sabía que ahora él era una figura popular, tampoco ignoraba el hecho de que ahora Claudio tenía una apariencia muy llamativa que probablemente crearía rechazo en muchas personas.

— **Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte que no sé ni por dónde empezar... No es ni de lejos lo más importante, pero cambié de número porque me robaron el móvil por la calle cuando me mudé** **—** Claudio rehuyó la mirada de Horacio en ese punto, probablemente avergonzado. **—** **Un poco lamentable, ¿no? No imaginé que la vida fuera del ejército después de la guerra fuera tan complicada y por no estar en el ejército no pude recuperar ningún contacto contigo.**

— **Realmente no pensé en porqué habías cambiado de número... Me impresionó que hubieras dejado el ejército pero en parte lo entiendo, es duro.**

Claudio asintió con el rostro y al cambiar ligeramente el tema de conversación, elevó la mirada.

— **Cuando empiezas el primer año en la facultad de medicina siempre sueñas en que vas a salvar vidas y a estudiar para tratar de ayudar a la sociedad. No esperas que, en los años siguientes a graduarte, vaya a estallar nuevamente una guerra y tengas que pasar por estas situaciones. En el momento en el que Giovanni y yo pudimos irnos, lo hicimos.**

— **Entonces... ¿Ya no ejerces la medicina? Pregunté en el Hospital General por ti, por si trabajabas allí y podía encontrarte, pero obviamente no te encontré.**

— **No, no ejerzo la medicina ni trabajo. Necesitaba unos meses de pausa pero...**

Notaba a Claudio dubitativo sobre aquel tema y Horacio no pudo evitar cuestionarse si realmente aquel sería el tema delicado para el doctor. Es decir, obviamente para él mismo la guerra también era un tema peliagudo porque significaba tener que recordar a Volkov, por lo que era probable que para su amigo la guerra fuera un tema delicado por las situaciones desoladoras que había visto de servicio.

Claudio no había mencionado a Volkov, aunque era obvio que sabría del desenlace de su vida por ser un hecho público, pero lo habría evitado para no herir sus sentimientos. ¿Estaría cometiendo un error preguntando cuando no sabía como Claudio se sentía?

— **Si hay algo de lo que no quieras hablar... No tienes que sentirte presionado a contestarme. Quiero decir, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos en persona y seguro que hay cosas de tu vida actual que no sé y que te habrán afectado.**

— **Sé que he estado actuando extraño por tardar en llamarte cuando Giovanni me dio tu número y quizás ahora también estoy actuando fuera de lugar, pero no va por ahí la cosa...**

Claudio estaba dando tantas vueltas sin explicar lo que ocurría que realmente solo podía preocupar a Horacio en consecuencia.

— **Claudio, ¿te has metido en algún lío?**

— **¡No!** — Respondió el pelirrojo casi al instante. — **Sólo que me da apuro contar esto y sé que precisamente tú no me vas a juzgar por ello, pero...**

— **Creo que extendiendo la conversación así, sólo nos estamos poniendo nerviosos los dos.**

Claudio suspiró hondo mientras sus dedos danzaban nerviosamente en la taza de café que reposaba encima de la mesa.

— **Acabo de salir recientemente de una relación amorosa, la cosa es que...** — con algo de inseguridad y después de tragar saliva, Claudio finalmente confesó la verdad que le costaba revelar. — **Yo estaba saliendo con dos mujeres. ¡Todo consentido y pactado, no estaba engañando a nadie! Pero la cosa no funcionó, entonces tú apareciste para ponerte en contacto conmigo y sinceramente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Además, sé que tu debes tener tus problemas y seguro que lo mío es una gilipollez en comparación.**

— **¿Pensabas que te iba a juzgar porque estuvieras saliendo con dos personas? Me sorprende más que sean dos mujeres que el hecho de que tuvieras una relación abierta.**

Claudio le miró con cara de incrédulo, pero después pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar que para Horacio, aquellas cosas realmente no tenían mucha importancia, pero él era la excepción a la norma: la gente había juzgado y le había mirado mal por aquella opción en su vida privada.

— **Ojalá tuvieran la mente abierta como tú, Horacio.**

— **La sociedad no está preparada para aceptar tipos tan molones como tú. Otra cosa, no lamentes contarme tus problemas porque yo también tengo mis cosas. ¡Esto no es una competición!** — Claudio ante aquellas palabras no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que Horacio continuase hablando, pero sin duda quería pronunciar palabras de perdón —. **No voy a negar que he estado mal, pero la idea de verte me ha hecho feliz estos últimos días. Gustabo se fue del ejército y realmente yo ahora no tengo nada que hacer. Echaba de menos tener un amigo a mi lado.**

— **Gustabo renunció mientras yo todavía estaba sirviendo. Lo recuerdo. Entonces, ¿sigues tú en el ejército?**

Horacio asintió levemente en el rostro y al pensar en Volkov de una forma más directa, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

— **A Volkov no le gustaba el ejército, pero sentía una vinculación especial con la institución. No puedo irme, siento que pertenezco a este mundo y él dio su vida por mí... Quiero ayudar a las otras personas trabajando aquí** — Trató de ser fuerte, pero unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y Claudio acarició una de sus manos para que Horacio sintiese que estaba ahí para darle apoyo —. **Pero Conway me ha relevado a reservista y no tengo responsabilidades. Dice que no estoy en condiciones todavía para volver al servicio activo, una mierda. Es como... ¿Qué hago con todo este tiempo libre?**

Sin querer invadir el espacio de Horacio más de lo necesario, Claudio apartó su mano y después de darle un sorbo a su café, dio una respuesta a la pregunta un poco metafórica de Horacio quien trataba de secarse las lágrimas y recomponerse un poco.

— **Me gustaría poder darte una respuesta, pero siento que me he encontrado con una situación similar. Cuando salimos del ejército estábamos hartos porque no sabíamos cómo lidiar con tantas malas noticias y decidimos simplemente dejarnos llevar por la vida. ¿Y ahora? Me siento vacío y echo de menos la medicina.**

— **¿No puedes intentar volver a trabajar de médico?**

A ojos de Horacio, no había mucha problemática en esa cuestión, pero seguramente Claudio no estaría diciendo aquello sin una razón más profunda detrás.

— **Decidimos dejar de ser médicos militares porque teníamos dinero ahorrado durante la guerra que hemos ido gastando este último medio año. Giovanni está pensando en irse de Los Santos porque tiene otras prioridades, por eso traté de hacer que mi relación con mis ex-parejas fuera un poco más seria, para poder convivir juntos... Pero he vuelto al punto inicial, no puedo pagar un alquiler yo solo, independientemente de si tengo trabajo o no.**

— **O sea, el problema es el alquiler... Si encuentras a otro compañero de piso, solucionado, ¿no?**

— **Expuesto así, es así de fácil. Pero atrévete a meter a cualquiera a convivir contigo.**

Sin tiempo a que Horacio realmente pensase en las palabras que estaba pronunciando, simplemente expuso de repente:

— **Puedo vivir contigo. No es que vivir en el cuartel sea lo más lujoso del mundo, y tener mi espacio me iría bien.**

A Claudio no debería haberle impresionado que Horacio de repente tuviera una idea impulsiva, pero después de tanto tiempo separados, quizás no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de comportamiento. Tenía razón en su línea de razonamiento de que el cuartel no era el lugar con la mayor intimidad del mundo: por mucho que Horacio, al ser un militar de alto rango, poseía una habitación individual, seguramente por los recuerdos que guardaba con Volkov en dicho lugar le haría bien alejarse un poco de allí.

— **¿No deberías reflexionar un poco antes de tomar esa decisión?**


	9. Capítulo 7

A pesar de la petición de Claudio sobre que se pensase más detenidamente acerca de mudarse con él, ciertamente Horacio ya había tomado la decisión de forma apresurada y no parecía que fuera ahora a adoptar una postura distinta a esas alturas.

El primero de los dos en comunicar esa decisión a una tercera persona fue Claudio. Su nueva convivencia afectaría directamente a Giovanni, quien hacía tiempo que ya no quería vivir en Los Santos, pero había seguido residiendo allí para que Claudio no tuviera problemas en encontrar un nuevo alojamiento. Su amistad era un lazo que se había establecido muchos años atrás, incluso antes de la Facultad de la Medicina, así que Giovanni estaba seguro que si le daba el tiempo suficiente a Claudio para reorganizar su vida, conseguiría salir adelante como siempre lo hizo.

Era un punto triste para dos amigos que en la mayor parte de sus vidas habían seguido el mismo camino y habían luchado apoyándose codo con codo, pero habían alcanzado un punto de sus vidas donde cada uno de ellos buscaba alcanzar metas distintas, y que uno cediese para satisfacer al otro solo conseguiría que a la larga esa amistad se viera resentida. Por lo que no importaba que en ese momento sintieran tristeza, pues con el tiempo estarían orgullosos de haber tomado la decisión que querían.

En el caso de Horacio comunicar que iba a dejar su alojamiento en el cuartel no era una realidad tan linda. Por un lado, había sido una decisión que había tomado sin pensar mucho y, en el caso de que le preguntaran el porqué de un cambio tan repentino, no estaba seguro de poder dar una razón que no sonase demasiado absurda. Sin embargo, lo peor se trataba de que su superior directo era Conway, y cualquier decisión que involucrara a la milicia, debía comunicársela a él, lo cual no hacía especial ilusión a Horacio, quien de forma inconsciente no podía dejar de odiar a Conway.

En el pasado, muchas de las conversaciones que había mantenido en el despacho de Conway había involucrado que Armando, de alguna forma u otra, estuviera allí presente y ahora que Horacio tenía que hablar a solas con Conway, se daba cuenta que, aunque Armando no hubiera hablado en esas ocasiones, era una presencia que por sí sola, tranquilizaba.

La primera vez que Horacio había estado frente a Conway había sido como un pequeño pollito acobardado porque la situación en la que se había visto envuelto le quedaba grande. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y mucho: Horacio era capaz de mandarle una mirada desafiante a Conway y las palabras de este último no serían capaces de perturbar a un corazón que ya tenía roto.

— **He tomado la decisión de vivir fuera del cuartel y trasladar mi residencia habitual a la ciudad.**

Porque, a pesar de que Horacio no respetara a Conway, eso no significaba que no fuera a hablarle de una forma inapropiada para sus rangos.

— **Bien. El ejército siempre te proporcionará un alojamiento en el futuro en el caso de que cambies de opinión. Sobre tu habitación actual... no es necesario que la vacíes por completo.** **N** **o estamos empleando la residencia a su máxima capacidad, así que tampoco debes liberar tu habitación para nada** — aquel comentario de Conway provocó que Horacio en su mente enlazase una duda que había tenido en los últimos meses, por lo que el chico se quedó callado y sin realizar ningún gesto — **¿Y ahora qu** **é** **cojones te ocurre?**

— **¿Qué pasará con las cosas que quedaron en la habitación de Volkov?**

— **En su caso, no tiene familia y por dicho motivo, nadie las ha reclamado. Pasado un tiempo pasarán a ser propiedad del ejército y supongo que nos desharemos de ellas.**

Horacio no había entrado en la habitación de Volkov en los últimos meses, a pesar de que conocía el código de la puerta y estaba bastante seguro que nadie se habría tomado la molestia de cambiarlo. Apenas había estado en aquella habitación porque a decir verdad, en general todos sus recuerdos con Volkov eran escasos, pero no podía tampoco tolerar que sus cosas fueran a desecharse como si fueran mera basura. Para Horacio aquellas cosas que habían pertenecido a su verdadero amor tenían mucho valor.

— **Si van a tirarlas... ¿Puedo quedarme yo con sus pertenencias?**

— **Después de todo este tiempo nadie las va a reclamar, así que todo tuyo.**

No es que Horacio fuera a tener el valor para entrar en esa habitación y que le golpeasen todos los recuerdos del pasado, pero eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día aquellos recuerdos no fueran tan dolorosos, y poder pensar en Volkov como algo muy lindo que le había sucedido por un corto periodo en su vida, pero ahora simplemente sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando pensaba en el ruso.

Horacio dedicó los días siguientes en guardar las cosas que más creía como imprescindibles en cajas que se fueron acumulando a un lado de su pequeña habitación. Ahora se enfrentaba a una de las primeras consecuencias de haberse comprado una moto como vehículo principal: no podía trasladar cosas de una forma cómoda. Al comentar aquel inconveniente con Claudio, este se ofreció a ayudar porque al parecer él sí tenía coche.

Debido a que Claudio ya no era militar, Horacio tuvo que ir hasta la zona de acceso para hablar con el guardia correspondiente para que le dieran los permisos como visitante, de lo contrario hubieran tenido una larga caminata para llevar las cajas de la habitación al coche.

— **Menudo cambio... En tiempos de guerra esto era como una ciudad compacta, ahora en comparación es demasiado silencioso** — comentó Claudio a medida que iban atravesando pasillos del interior del cuartel hasta alcanzar el pabellón ruso.

Muchas personas habían renunciado a sus plazas en el ejército una vez la guerra había llegado a su fin, intentando buscar un empleo en el mundo exterior. Pero aquella sensación desoladora no sólo se debía a que muchas personas que habían colaborado en la guerra no tenían vocación militar, sino que la gran mayoría de equipos de otros países que se habían asentado en Los Santos para dar apoyo a sus Jaegers habían regresado a sus cuarteles de origen. 

Después de cargar tres cajas en el maletero del coche de Claudio (un vehículo que sin duda había visto tiempos mejores), se dirigieron al que ahora también sería el hogar de Horacio. Al parecer Giovanni hacía un par de días que se había ido de la ciudad y durante ese tiempo Claudio se había dedicado a limpiar para que Horacio no se arrepintiera de su decisión con sólo cruzar la puerta de entrada. Porque ahí estaba la cuestión: había accedido muy rápidamente a mudarse, pero en realidad no sabía cómo era el departamento por dentro.

Horacio se llevó una sorpresa agradable por cómo se encontraba el edificio por fuera. No se esperaba un gran lujo, pero el departamento resultó estar bastante bien. Contaba con tres habitaciones: la de Claudio, otra que estaba amueblada y que había sido la que Giovanni había ocupado y, por último lugar, una habitación sin muebles que a día de hoy Claudio estaba usando como trastero y en la que habían cajas amontonadas con bastante polvo, como si no se hubiera molestado en prestarle atención. El baño no era demasiado espacioso, pero Horacio suponía que cumplía bien su función al fin y al cabo. Probablemente su parte favorita era que la cocina sólo estaba separada del comedor por una barra en la que habían taburetes altos para comer allí, y era la típica sala en la que Horacio alguna vez soñó en hacer vida en común en casa.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención a Horacio era la falta de decoración que había en todo el departamento en sí. Claudio le había mostrado su propia habitación y consistía en una cama doble con un gran armario. De no ser porque había ropa mal plegada encima de una silla, se podría incluso decir que no daba la impresión de que nadie viviese allí.

— **¿Y... qu** **é** **te parece?** – preguntó Claudio con un toque de inseguridad al percatarse que Horacio no había hablado demasiado desde que había entrado en el departamento.

— **Ah, perdona. Estaba en mi propio mundo** — Horacio río para tratar de quitarle importancia al silencio que él mismo había creado —. **Está genial, me hace ilusión vivir aquí. Ya sabes, no he vivido en algo similar a un hogar por unos veinte años, así que es como si fuera algo nuevo.**

Claudio parpadeó. No se había percatado en el hecho de que Horacio, antes de vivir en el cuartel militar, había vivido en las calles con Gustabo y al parecer, también había vivido en la calle cuando estaba saliendo con Gringo. Eran temas que habían salido indirectamente en sus conversaciones, pero que no había sido capaz de enlazar hasta que Horacio no se lo había mencionado de nuevo.

— **Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar** — anunció Claudio, a lo que Horacio sólo supo contestar con un abrazo.

Los primeros días en el nuevo hogar habían sido como un soplo de aire fresco en el rostro de Horacio. Se había logrado distraer desempaquetando sus cosas, comprando cosas para decorar su habitación (que antiguamente había sido la de Giovanni, no queriendo desaprovechar que ya estaba amueblada) y pasando tiempo libre con Claudio para ponerse al día de todos aquellos meses en los que habían perdido el contacto. Aquel ritmo sólo se mantuvo al inicio, pues la vida de Horacio dejó de girar entorno a la idea de un nuevo hogar y Claudio estuvo mucho más ocupado buscando un nuevo empleo.

Ya lo había mencionado semanas atrás, pero Claudio no podía mantener su estilo de vida actual si no conseguía volver nuevamente al mercado laboral, y sólo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en condición de médico. Sin embargo, ahora existía un gran impedimento para ello: su aspecto.

Existía una dualidad sobre el nuevo cambio de aspecto de Claudio. Él se sentía muy cómodo a pesar de serle atribuido directamente la etiqueta de maleante con todas las miradas ajenas que se centraban en el tatuaje de su rostro, por lo que entendía que no generase confianza a primera vista. No estaba seguro de poder conseguir una plaza en el Hospital una vez le vieran en persona y a pocas horas de realizar la entrevista, Claudio se encontraba muy nervioso.

— **¡Todo irá bien, ya verás! Eres un buen médico, seguro que podrán notarlo.**

No importaban las palabras de apoyo que pudiera darle en ese momento, probablemente no conseguiría disminuir los nervios ajenos. Claudio se había vestido bastante formal para la ocasión, con camisa y unos pantalones que seguramente eran pieza de un traje. Entre sus manos, sujetaba de forma nerviosa unos documentos que correspondían a su currículum y estaba poniendo también nervioso a Horacio, que sufría porque al final llegaría al hospital con aquellos documentos llenos de pliegues.

— **Dame eso, me estás poniendo nervioso. A es** **t** **e paso, tendrás que llevar otra copia** — Claudio le extendió los papeles aunque después los movimientos nerviosos continuaron entre sus dedos. La mirada curiosa de Horacio se dirigió a intentar leer por encima —. **Hmm... ¿Puedo leerlo?**

Claudio contestó simplemente asintiendo con el rostro y entonces, Horacio ya no se sintió como si estuviera cotilleando la vida ajena de alguien. En cuanto a la vida laboral pasada de Claudio sólo sabía que habría estudiado medicina en algún lugar u otro y que, al parecer, había ejercido como médico forense, donde había ganado su famoso apodo de "Doctor Muerte". Lo que no sabía es que Claudio se había formado exclusivamente recibiendo becas, las cuales estaban mencionadas en el currículum, aunque si lo pensaba en frío tenía sentido. ¿Cómo iba a estudiar sino una persona que no tenía familia? No había preguntado el detalle específico, pero sabía que Claudio había quedado huérfano de joven.

— **Oh. Wow.** **¡** **Cu** **á** **ntas cosas!**

Probablemente, otra persona de estudios similares a los de Claudio no se impresionaría con aquella experiencia (o sí, Horacio no tenía ni idea de esas cosas), pero él era alguien sin estudios que había conseguido que la gente lo viera como un héroe de guerra porque el azar del destino lo había querido así. Horacio carecía totalmente de estudios. ¡Ni siquiera había ido al instituto!

— **No son tantas, algunas cosas mencionadas tampoco tienen tanta importancia pero... Si me daban una oportunidad, normalmente trataba de aprovecharla.**

— **¡No te quites importancia! Y dime, ¿** **c** **ómo funciona lo de hoy? ¿Sabes qu** **é** **plaza vas a ocupar si todo va bien, o vas donde no haya personal? No tengo ni idea de c** **ó** **mo se organiza un hospital** — comentó Horacio con total honestidad.

— **Se supone que es para ocupar una plaza en urgencias nocturnas, el horario que nadie quiere, vaya. No es espectacular pero de esta forma quizás luego consiga que me trasladen a la unidad que me gusta.**

— **¿Y esa es...?**

— **Cirugía general.** **L** **o poco que vi de médico militar me gustó. Pero es un poco un sueño... No tengo demasiada experiencia en ese campo.**

Horacio se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. Medicina siempre le había parecido complicada, de lo contrario la gente no estudiaría tantos años, pero ahora parecía un mundo mucho más extenso de lo que había creído.

— **Entonces... ¡Paso uno: conseguir trabajo! Paso dos, impresionarles. Paso tres, traslado a cirugía. Es así, ¿no?**

Consiguió con su energía, sonsacarle una sonrisa a Claudio.

— **Dicho así, parece fácil y todo.**

— **¡Intentemos que sea fácil! Y creo que no debería entretenerte más, al final vas a llegar tarde. Toma, no te olvides el currículum. ¡No lo arrugues!**

En el momento en el que Claudio se fue hacia el hospital, Horacio simplemente se tumbó en el sofá para descansar un rato. Si bien era cierto que cuando conversaba con su amigo desprendía aquella energía con naturalidad, no era como el pasado. Horacio sentía que después de tratar con otras personas se cansaba con frecuencia, y a veces, sentía la necesidad de estar solo. Aunque cuando eso sucedía, normalmente se deprimía.

En algún punto, Horacio se quedó dormido en el sofá sin percatarse de ello y se despertó sobresaltado porque no tenía el móvil apagado, por lo que de repente empezó a sonar de forma ruidosa, rompiendo el silencio del departamento. Algo aturdido por la forma abrupta de despertarse, respondió a la llamada:

— **¿Diga?**

— **¡Horacio, he conseguido el trabajo! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!**


	10. Capítulo 8

A pesar de ser compañeros de piso, últimamente Horacio y Claudio no estaban coincidiendo demasiado en hacer una vida conjunta. Desde que Claudio había conseguido empleo como médico en horario nocturno, le obligaba a dormir de día y a llegar exhausto a casa a horas un tanto peculiares, por lo que su dinámica había cambiado totalmente. A veces, la poca interacción que tenían se resumía en que el médico se había quedado dormido en el sofá y Horacio tenía que despertarlo para pedirle que fuera a dormir a la cama para no terminar con dolor de espalda.

Semanas atrás, Horacio se había sentido de repente mucho más animado porque, al estar distraído con Claudio haciendo cualquier estupidez, evitaba que su mente se centrara en todos los puntos oscuros que había vivido en la guerra y le impedían ser feliz. Sin embargo, no quería monopolizar a su amigo: él tenía su propia vida, y agradecía el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos. Además temía que si se volvía muy dependiente de los demás para sentir ese falso sentimiento de que estaba bien consigo mismo, le acabarían dejando de lado.

No era difícil llegar a la conclusión de que mientras tuviera la mente ocupada en algo, se sentiría más o menos bien. Al menos, eso era lo que la voz de la experiencia le había demostrado. Aún así, no era tan fácil encontrar algún tipo de responsabilidad con la que llenar sus días: en el caso de Claudio había sido el empleo, pero Horacio ya tenía uno del cual había sido suspendido en cuanto a sus funciones a realizar. ¿Estudiar? Ni siquiera había ido al instituto y particularmente, la idea no le hacía demasiada gracia. Probablemente de intentarlo, el segundo día ya estaría faltando a clases. Las responsabilidades para Horacio siempre habían sido algo que de repente, aparecía en tu vida, por lo que buscar una no le estaba siendo particularmente fácil.

En el momento en que Horacio se había mudado fuera del cuartel, había cambiado un poco de aires y aprovechó para volver a explorar aquella ciudad que tan bien conocida por haber dormido en sus calles años atrás. Pero en el momento que la incertidumbre había vuelto a asomar en su vida por encontrarse en un punto muerto, le pareció una buena idea regresar al cuartel ni que fuera para simplemente saludar a sus compañeros.

Curiosamente, antes de ni siquiera ingresar en el edificio central, el cual parecía una gran fortaleza, se encontró a un rostro familiar. Se trataba del Capitán Greco, quien había sido la pieza clave para reencontrarse con Claudio. Al acercarse, el hombre le saludó con un breve gesto con la mano mientras no retiraba su mirada sobre Soyla, con lo que Horacio supuso que se encontraban en su hora del paseo.

— **¿Qué tal estás, Pérez? Escuché que ahora estás viviendo fuera de la base.**

Horacio no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro punto al escuchar aquella pregunta que si realmente no tenía nada de malicia, le hacía acordar que ahora no era una persona normal y moliente, sino que cualquier dato que tuviera que ver con él se esparcía más rápidamente porque era popular entre los civiles y, en cierta manera, militares de bajo rango como él había sido alguna vez en su vida.

— **Así es, de hecho tendría que agradecerte por ello. ¿Te acuerdas que te pedí los datos de un amigo con el que había perdido contacto? ¡Ahora somos compañeros de piso!**

Greco sonrió de una forma honesta, alegrándose por Horacio a pesar de que era la segunda vez que hablaban personalmente. Lo cual no podía más que sorprenderle gratamente; en la milicia era difícil encontrar gente bondadosa. La voz de la experiencia le había demostrado que gran parte de los militares era gente que había sido dañada emocionalmente y que ahora actuaba en consecuencia. Greco le había ayudado cuando eran desconocidos y Horacio no podía más que agradecerle porque sino su reencuentro con Claudio hubiera sido imposible.

— **Me alegro escuchar que finalmente os volvisteis a encontrar** — Parecía que Greco quería añadir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por Soyla, que de repente había aparecido con un palo que Horacio por lo poco que se había fijado, diría que antes no traía consigo. —. **¿Y qué te trae por el cuartel? Espero que no nos eches de menos tan rápido.**

Aquel último comentario tenía un tono gracioso y Horacio se sentía cómodo porque Greco no era como aquellas personas que preguntaban directamente qué ocurría, sino que introducía pequeños gestos de preocuparse por los demás, dejando a estos la elección de querer sincerarse un poco más o simplemente dejar pasar el tema.

— **Claudio, osea, mi amigo... Él trabaja y tiene su propia vida. Desde que no tengo responsabilidades en el ejército, la verdad es que me aburro un poco y un paseo siempre viene bien... ¿No?**

Horacio tenía que admitir que cambiar de aires y alejarse del cuartel le había ido bien, era como el primer paso a no quedarse estancado en el pasado, pero tampoco podía obviar que el ejército ahora simbolizaba una institución importante en su vida.

— **Si tienes tiempo libre que te gustaría ocupar... ¿No has pensado en hacer voluntariado?**

Horacio parpadeó. La respuesta honesta a aquella pregunta es que nunca lo había pensado, sabía que había gente caritativa que ayudaba a los demás, pero jamás se había interesado lo suficiente para saber cómo funcionaba aquello. En un mundo que se alzaba tras una guerra horrible... ¿Existían voluntarios que daban su tiempo para simplemente ayudar a los demás? Al parecer sí.

No lo pensó de forma consciente en ese momento, pero sonaba algo por lo que Volkov hubiera querido luchar. Él había ingresado en el ejército por necesidad, pero al final se había quedado por el apego y la ilusión de crear un mundo mejor.

— **Eso... ¿Se sigue haciendo actualmente?** — Preguntó Horacio con un toque de inocencia y confusión.

— **Si, el ejército participa en varias iniciativas. De memoria no puedo asegurar cu** **á** **les son las que ahora siguen vigentes, pero si te interesa podemos echarle un vistazo ahora cuando regrese al despacho.**

Horacio asintió con el rostro; no había problema en informarse un poco, ¿no? Aquello no significaba que fuera a acceder a cualquiera de las iniciativas. Por lo que escucharía con atención y quizás alguna le parecía lo suficientemente interesante como para emplear unas cuantas horas de sus días en ayudar a los demás.

Soyla estuvo jugando unos minutos más por los alrededores del cuartel, hasta que se cansó y regresaron al interior. Si bien Horacio llevaba unas semanas sin pasar por allí, tampoco era el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar algún cambio remarcable en su regreso.

Conversó tranquilamente con el Capitán Rodríguez hasta que alcanzaron su despacho, donde Soyla fue directamente a tumbarse en la cama que estaba preparada para ella en un rincón, tal y como Horacio recordaba encontrarla la primera vez que fue a aquella sala. Él tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio mientras el superior rebuscaba papeles entre uno de los archivadores. La cuestión era que Greco no conocía personalmente a Horacio, pero tampoco le quería involucrar en una causa que más que animarle pudiera hundirle más anímicamente, después de todo. Todos eran conscientes de que Horacio había perdido a su compañero, aunque pocos sabían que su relación con el ruso iba más allá de lo laboral.

Greco tenía que ir con cuidado sobre qué tipo de voluntariado aconsejarle; cuestiones relacionadas con los estragos que habían causado la guerra podían ser devastadoras. Sin embargo, entre los documentos, encontró uno que podía ser el ideal y lo eligió.

— **¿Te gustan los animales, Pérez?**

Horacio parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta. Nunca había tenido mascotas porque el momento nunca había sido el indicado, aunque tendría que admitir que siempre había sido una de sus ilusiones.

— **...¿S** **í** **?**

Los documentos que Greco había estado ojeando ahora estaban encima de la mesa, en los que por un primer vistazo, Horacio simplemente vio mucho texto y la imagen de un edificio que no reconoció al no formar parte del cuartel militar en el que él había estado residiendo.

— **Supongo que sabrás que hay algunas unidades en el ejército que se ayudan de perros para realizar sus tareas. Esos animales viven en las instalaciones de la unidad hasta que llegan a una edad que al igual que nosotros, se jubilan. Normalmente se les busca una familia para que vivan en un ambiente distinto, pero no todos encuentran nuevos hogares, por lo que el ejército tiene unas instalaciones donde viven los animales retirados** — Greco indicó la imagen del edificio en el documento. —. **Hay veterinarios militares al cargo de las instalaciones, pero siempre les va bien tener voluntarios para tareas más simples como dar de comer a los animales, sacarlos a pasear o simplemente para que los perretes pasen un rato entretenidos con los voluntarios.**

Horacio se quedó asombrado con aquella idea. Siempre había relacionado el voluntariado con ideas como era ayudar en comedores sociales para dar de comer a los pobres y, sinceramente, no creía que estuviera preparado para ver ese lado de la sociedad ahora que había pasado por tanto. Pero aquello era distinto, ayudar a animales no parecía que le pudiera desgastar tanto a nivel emocional y, en cierto sentido, incluso le apetecía y le parecía una experiencia un tanto emocionante.

Greco hizo un ademán de empujar un poco los documentos encima de la mesa y Horacio entendió entonces que eran suyos para revisarlos, así que los tomó.

— **Me gusta como suena... Parece entretenido y no demasiado difícil.**

Últimamente las emociones de Horacio eran como una montaña rusa: a veces se sentía alegre o podía llegar a emocionarse por pequeños detalles de la vida, pero en la gran mayoría de ocasiones aquellas emociones terminaban transformándose en tristeza, muchas veces sin ningún motivo aparente. Quizás por esa razón no podía mostrarse totalmente emocionado frente a Greco, además de que no tenía la confianza suficiente como para relacionarse como lo haría con un amigo.

— **Puedes leer c** **ó** **mo se organizan y cómo trabajan en esos documentos.** **Tó** **mate tu tiempo, no es necesario que lo decidas ya. Incluso si no te acaba de convencer, podemos buscar otras iniciativas, pero en lo personal me gusta c** **ó** **mo trabajan ellos.**

Horacio asintió con el rostro. Realmente no quería una alternativa, aquella idea era la que llamaba su atención, pero debía internalizar la idea de tener una nueva rutina.

Aquella emoción que Horacio no pudo exteriorizar con Greco por haber encontrado una razón por la que sus días cobrasen algo de importancia, era algo que sí le apetecía comentar con Claudio. Pero tal y como había sido complicado que coincidieran en su día a día por los horarios que ahora el médico tenía que cumplir, una vez más Horacio se encontró con esa realidad. Cuando Claudio se despertó por la noche para desayunar e ir al hospital a iniciar su turno nocturno, no pareció el momento indicado, así que Horacio se fue a dormir esa noche con la ilusión de que quizás, al día siguiente en el desayuno pudieran coincidir.

Al final el tiempo que compartían se resumía en aquello, los desayunos de Claudio que eran las cenas de Horacio y viceversa. Así que al despertar, sin ni siquiera vestirse, Horacio se tomó su café mañanero mientras esperaba con cierta ilusión comentarle sus novedades a Claudio pero, cuando éste apareció, Horacio volvió a encontrarse que tampoco era el momento indicado. El médico era como un libro abierto, era fácil leer su estado anímico y sobretodo cuando estaba cansado.

Horacio le saludó con la mano cuando lo vio entrar, después de todo, la cocina estaba abierta y el comedor se veía con sólo entrar por la puerta principal.

— **¡Buenas! ¿Has tenido un día atareado? Se te ve cansado.**

Claudio suspiró mientras dejaba una pequeña mochila que cargaba en el suelo, para después tomar asiento en la mesa y servirse un vaso de agua.

— **Es de esos días que en urgencias ves cosas que no son agradables... Pero mañana será otro día.**

— **¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿O prefieres descansar y dejarlo estar?**

Existía una confianza en su amistad en la que era implícita el contarse cosas más del ámbito personal, Horacio no había expuesto en alto sus preocupaciones porque no estaba preparado para hablar de ellos, pero sí que había escuchado atentamente a Claudio en el pasado. En este caso, no quería presionar si su amigo no quería hablar y con el suspiro que Claudio dejó escapar de sus labios, Horacio esperaba más bien una negativa por su parte.

— **Es solo... Atendí a un joven cuyas lesiones no coincidían en la forma que él explicaba en c** **ó** **mo se las había realizado. No me** **hubiera** **preocupa** **do** **en exceso de no haber visto que en su historial no era la primera vez que sucedía, así que estos casos siempre me dejan pensando por lo poco que realmente podemos hacer...**

Horacio no sentía que hubieran palabras que pudieran hacer sentir mejor a Claudio, lógicamente había sido un tema al que le había dado muchas vueltas y al cual parecía que había llegado a la conclusión de que el chico estaba envuelto en alguna cosa extraña. Sea quien fuera el joven, Horacio quería pensar que Claudio solo estaba exagerando en su preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que como médico, probablemente tenía intuición para ese tipo de problemas.

Ni siquiera preguntó sobre si habían protocolos para investigar aquella clase de cosas, porque de existir, Horacio estaba seguro que ni siquiera serían eficaces en tiempos de post-guerra. Así que, sin palabras para apoyar, se levantó para acercarse a su amigo y ver si le aceptaba un abrazo. Claudio apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Horacio, quien le estrechó entre sus brazos, esperando que mañana fuera un día mejor para su amigo y aplazando aquella noticia que quería darle por ahora no parecer tan importante.


	11. Capítulo 9

Amanecía un día en cuya noche anterior Horacio no había podido descansar con facilidad pero, a diferencia de las pesadillas habituales sobre la guerra, esa no era la causa que le había tenido dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche. Después de la charla que había tenido con el capitán Greco, se había prometido a sí mismo no tomar una decisión apresurada sobre ayudar a los veterinarios con el voluntariado, por mucho que la idea le fascinara inicialmente. Aquello se debía a que Horacio había notado que su humor era muy cambiante desde que la guerra había finalizado, y no quería comprometerse a ayudar para después no tener ganas de salir de cama. Sin embargo, los días transcurrieron y la idea de hacerse amigo de muchos cánidos era algo que le seguía ilusionando.

Se volvió a poner en contacto con Greco, quien avisó a los veterinarios que un nuevo voluntario perteneciente a su unidad iría a ayudar en los próximos días.

Aunque entre las indicaciones estaba la posibilidad de no tener que acudir en uniforme (habían voluntarios civiles), Horacio no creía que fuese a sentirse cómodo entre militares si él iba con ropa de calle. Pensaba que sería una sensación agridulce volver a vestir el uniforme militar, pero no fue así.

Había sido ascendido tras la guerra, ahora ocupaba el mismo cargo que en su día le habían otorgado a Viktor: Teniente. Su uniforme era nuevo, tenía sobre sus hombros unos símbolos que destacaban su nuevo rango, e impoluto, su apellido estaba bordado en su pecho.

_Teniente Pérez._

Quizás se sentía exageradamente positivo al intentar enfocar su vida de otra forma, pero quería aferrarse a esas ideas por el momento. Era como si la vida le diera la oportunidad de ser un nuevo Horacio, y realmente se había sentido muy mal con su propia persona en los últimos meses como para no tratar de sacar partido ahora que su vida podía cambiar un poco hacía mejor. Existía una pequeña duda en su interior sobre si podría ser de ayuda; después de todo, él nunca había tenido animales a su cargo e iba a ser una nueva experiencia.

Sin dejar que las dudas se apoderaran de él, se dirigió al edificio donde vivían todos aquellos animales que algún día habían prestado servicio en el ejército y que ahora, esperando a que una nueva familia les adoptara, vivían en aquellas instalaciones en tranquilidad. Era un gran edificio de varios pisos al que se le notaban los estragos de la guerra, pero dadas las circunstancias no se le podía pedir más. Había un guardia en la puerta que anunció de la llegada de Horacio, quien esperó en una sala que estaba seguro que los militares emplearían para descansar en sus ratos muertos.

No le hicieron esperar demasiado hasta que apareció una muchacha que aparentaba ser un poco más joven que él, de largo cabello castaño que caía sobre sus hombros. No reconoció el uniforme que traía puesto, pero más tarde, Horacio descubriría que los veterinarios vestían de distinta forma.

— **Muy buenas, soy la Alférez Kylie Johnson,** **una de las veterinarias que está al cargo del refugio** — las maneras de dirigirse a Horacio, como superior en rango que era, fueron excelentes. Algo que no le dejaba de impresionar porque seguramente él nunca sería capaz de seguir de una forma tan estricta —. **El Capitán Greco me había comentado que tendríamos un nuevo voluntario, pero no había mencionado que se trataba de** _ **usted**_ **. Será todo un honor que nos ayude con las tareas más básicas.** **P** **arece que no, pero al final hay mucho que hacer.**

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Una vez más le trataban de aquella forma especial, porque al final no era una figura desconocida, pero no iba a tolerar que le dieran un trato diferente por ser un héroe de guerra. Aunque para su suerte, Horacio había aprendido lo suficiente de la vida como para ya no guardarse las palabras.

— **No es necesario que me trate con las formas que tocan por reglamento, lo del uniforme es una mera formalidad... De hecho, agradecería si me tratase de Horacio.**

Si dejaba que le continuaran tratando como alguien especial, se sentiría fuera de lugar. Quizás su rango era superior, pero allí era un total novato que tendría que asimilar cómo se organizaban y funcionaban las instalaciones. Tenía mucho que aprender.

— **¡D-de acuerdo! Si lo prefieres, entonces te tutearé. Puedes tener el mismo trato conmigo** — se notaba que Kylie estaba nerviosa por haber coincidido con él, pero sólo podía esperar que, con el tiempo, no hubiera tanta tensión en el ambiente —. **Es la primera vez que vienes, ¿no? Para enseñarte las instalaciones antes de explicarte todo lo demás.**

Horacio asintió con la cabeza y así es como el tour por el recinto inició. Al inicio, tenía la sensación de que el lugar le iba a parecer frío, donde los animales estuvieran tristes, pero lo que vio le sorprendió. Obviamente, para los perros vivir en aquellas instalaciones no se podía equiparar a una familia verdadera, pero no eran animales infelices.

Los animales vivían en unas zonas delimitadas por vallas en el interior del edificio para que no pasasen extremado frío o calor. En cada puerta había un cartel con su nombre, edad y datos de importancia como medicación o condiciones físicas que se tuvieran que tener en cuenta. A Horacio le sorprendió que el número de perros en cada zona no era proporcional, algunos vivían en grupos más o menos numerosos, mientras que algunos estaban aislados; Kylie le informó que según la personalidad de los perros, se les asignaba un grupo u otro para su mejor integración.

Lo que más le sorprendió de las instalaciones fue que, a pesar de que por fuera el edificio se veía muy grande, la cantidad de perros no era desorbitada. Algunos cuando vieron aparecer una cara desconocida, se acercaron con curiosidad a saludar, y Horacio no pudo más que acercarse a la zona vallada para acariciarles la cabecita a aquellos animales que le venían a ver con ilusión.

— **La mayoría de perros buscan un nuevo hogar, pero hay algunos que verás en su hoja de presentación que está indicado que no quieren abandonar las instalaciones militares. Algunos tomaron mucho apego y esperan con ilusión los días que les vienen a visitar sus antiguos compañeros, no estamos seguros que puedan hacer una vida con normalidad en una familia estándar.**

Aquel dato de Kylie le pareció interesante... Había escuchado la expresión de que los perros eran un reflejo de sus dueños y, aunque parecía increíble que no quisieran una vida "común" por denominarlo de alguna forma, Horacio podía pensar en varios militares que no podrían regresar a la vida civil. Volkov y Conway eran claros ejemplos de ello. ¿Porqué los perros iban a ser distintos? Eran animales fieles que habían trabajado en el ejército con su buen corazón, ayudando a los demás, quizás no querían que nadie les dijese que sus últimos años los debían pasar alejados de la milicia.

— **Cuando vayas viniendo más a menudo, te darás cuenta que somos pocos los veterinarios que trabajamos aquí, pero siempre hay afluencia de gente ayudando. Quizás te abrume al inicio, pero te aseguro que con el tiempo ya reconocerás a los grupos que vienen a ver a un perro en concreto porque eran antiguos compañeros. Creo que es lo que más me gusta de trabajar aquí, es bonito** **ver el compañerismo y la ilusión de los perritos.**

Horacio había notado cómo, al inicio, cuando Kylie le enseñaba las instalaciones, su voz era robótica y parecía que no iba a acostumbrarse a su compañía. Sin embargo, se notaba que le gustaba mucho trabajar en el lugar, y no solamente porque ella misma lo hubiera dicho, sino porque cuando hablaba de los animales y los reencuentros con sus compañeros, su voz cambiaba, los nervios desaparecían y el ambiente se hacía mucho más cálido.

Era solo su primer día, pero Horacio se sentía bienvenido allí.

— **Nunca... He tenido mascotas,** **o me he hecho cargo de animales. Es decir, que no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que tengo que hacer** — dijo Horacio con algo de timidez.

— **¡No te preocupes! No serás ni el primero ni el último que venga como voluntario sin tener mucha experiencia. Ahora te enseñaremos el almacén donde guardamos la comida y todo lo que puedas necesitar.** **T** **enemos un listado allí que te ayudará.**

Kylie estaba respondiendo de una forma energética y positiva, lo cual ayudaba a que Horacio se sintiese con ilusión de aprender y ayudar. Le enseñó un almacén donde mayoritariamente había pienso, pero también había otro tipo de alimentos para perros que tenían una dieta específica. También había una pequeña zona de farmacia, cerrada con llave, con medicación variada y, por último, enseres básicos para la limpieza del lugar.

Tal y como la veterinaria le había indicado, había un panel de donde colgaban varios listados y allí se hacía un conteo de lo que se realizaba a diario, así que podía usarlo como referencia.

— **Los primeros días que vengas,** **avisa** **a cualquiera de los veterinarios que estemos de servicio y te ayudamos. Como en cualquier lugar, los primeros días pueden ser un poco confusos... ¡Y aquí debemos ayudarnos entre todos!**

— **¡Espero aprender mucho!**

Al escuchar aquella reacción tan inocente por parte de Horacio, la chica no pudo evitar reír un poco, pero de una manera que no lo avergonzó y él se unió con una sonrisa también.

— **¿Te apetece sacar a pasear a un perrito en tu primer día? Creo que tengo al candidato indicado para ti, así hacemos tiempo hasta que sea la hora de su comida.**

Kylie no conocía lo suficiente a Horacio como para prever que esa pregunta le iba a ilusionar. Quizás la chica hubiera imaginado que como había expresado con anterioridad que no sabía mucho de animales, aquella tarea le iba a quedar grande, pero Horacio sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

— **¡S** **í** **, s** **í** **! ¡Me encantaría!**

Entonces, la primera clase de Horacio inició. Una vez más, se acercaron a la zona donde estaban los perros y Kylie se quedó frente a una portezuela en la que había tres imágenes de los perros que, curiosos, se habían acercado de nuevo. La chica señaló a una imagen en particular.

— **Te presento a tu nuevo compañero, Lur. Es muy buen chico y es muy servicial, ya verás que con él no tendrás problemas, aunque la mayoría de perros de aquí, al estar acostumbrados a trabajar con humanos no son demasiado rebeldes.**

A continuación, llamó al perro por su nombre y se acercó un poco más a la valla, por lo que Kylie la abrió y le dejó salir. Horacio se sintió mal porque no pudieran llevarse a los otros dos perros, pero a pesar de que estaba emocionado, no creía poder controlar a tres perros, por muy profesionales que fueran aquellos animales.

Kylie pidió al animal que se sentase y ella se agachó para ponerle el collar a Lur y al mismo tiempo, enseñar a Horacio como se hacía. El animal movía la cola enérgicamente esperando su paseo, pero se portaba bien y estaba quieto esperando a que le permitieran moverse para irse.

— **S** **ó** **lo aseg** **ú** **rate que no le apriete para que no esté inc** **ó** **modo y que no esté demasiado suelto** **.** **C** **on Lur no tendrías problemas, pero otros perros son más listos y se intentarán quitar el collar porque ya no están acostumbrados a llevarlo. Después** **,** **le atas la correa en esta pieza de aquí... ¡Y listos para el paseo!** — con la palabra "paseo", el perro ladró y Kylie le pasó el control a Horacio — **Tenemos una zona detrás para que salgan a correr... ¿Te conoces el barrio? Te puedo indicar zonas por si te apetece andar un poco más y no sabes d** **ó** **nde llevarlos.**

Horacio asintió levemente con el rostro mientras se dirigían a la zona trasera que todavía no habían visitado.

— **No será necesario, me conozco bastante bien la ciudad de Los Santos. ¡Muchas gracias por ofrecerte de todas formas!**

Ahora era famoso y la gente le veía de distinta forma, pero no había que perder de vista que Horacio había vivido hasta hacía pocos años en la calle. Buscando constantemente un techo en el que refugiarse y huyendo de los peligros propios de la vida, por lo que si alguien se sabía gran parte de los secretos que escondía aquella ciudad, era él.

Rodearon el edificio para llegar a una gran explanada de tierra que estaba delimitada en unos muros y que, en algunos puntos tenía rampas y distintas instalaciones que Horacio entendía que habían hecho especialmente para los cánidos.

— **Cuando este edificio no se usaba como refugio, era un aparcamiento. Hemos intentado convertirlo en un parque, pero todavía es muy sencillo. Como es parte de nuestras infraestructuras, está todo cerrado, así que si no te sientes muy seguro de dejar a los perros sueltos esta es zona segura para empezar a interactuar con ellos.**

Lur había tenido la paciencia suficiente como para estar atento a la conversación de los humanos, pero en determinado punto, ladró para llamar la atención y que le dieran permiso para jugar.

— **¡Perdón! No me h** **e** **olvidado de ti, chico** — Horacio se agachó para desenganchar la correa y dejar que Lur correteara libremente por la zona —. **Ya está.** **¡Listo para jugar!**

En el momento que Horacio le indicó que podía jugar, Lur empezó a corretear por el lugar animadamente y aquello no pudo evitar robarle otra sonrisa. Era bonito ver cómo aquellos animales eran felices con tan poco.

— **Como por aquí en general no hay palos que puedas recoger, siempre te vendrá bien recordar de tomar una de estas antes de sacarlos a pasear** — dijo Kylie mientras sacaba una pelota de color amarillento de uno de sus bolsillos mientras se la daba a Horacio.

Horacio había acudido como voluntario con muchas dudas sobre si podría hacerlo bien, pero ahora disfrutaba y se relacionaba de forma natural en ese entorno. Jugaba con Lur mientras le lanzaba la pelota y el cánido la iba a buscar. En cuanto el animal se cansó de ese juego, le miraba a lo lejos mientras correteaba por todas partes.

Kylie era muy servicial y muy amable, por lo que no fue difícil preguntar todas aquellas cuestiones que se le pasaron por la cabeza. Horacio le comentó que no quería ayudar en días esporádicos, sino que tenía en mente acudir de forma habitual para crear rutina, así que al parecer si acudía en aquellas horas, lo más normal es que fueran a coincidir. Aquel detalle fue un punto a favor.

Al regresar al edificio principal, Horacio conoció a otros militares que trabajaban en las instalaciones pero, debido a que eran demasiadas caras y nombres en un mismo día, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de reconocerlos la próxima vez que fuera. Antes de regresar a casa ayudó a los demás a alimentar a los animales y trató de memorizar las horas en las que comían para tratar de coincidir cuando fuera. ¡Quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiese!

Volviendo a casa andando sentía en su pecho un sentimiento que en cierta medida le abrumaba, pero no era algo negativo. Se sentía útil, sentía que su esfuerzo servía para aligerar trabajo a los demás y que los perritos continuaran viviendo bien. Era un sentimiento que le era difícil de definir, pero le gustaba sentirse así.

No esperaba coincidir con Claudio al regresar a casa. Asumió que todavía era pronto para que su compañero de piso estuviera despierto, pero cuando accedió por la puerta principal se lo encontró con una cara que indicaba que se acababa de despertar. Su pelo desordenado confirmaba que era así. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió cuando se percató que Horacio iba vestido con uniforme militar.

Claudio intentó balbucear algo, pero Horacio se le adelantó al hacer un gesto impulsivo y se abalanzó sobre su amigo y le tomó de las manos.

— **¡Claudio,** **he tenido un día maravilloso! ¡Soy voluntario en un refugio de perretes en el ejército y son súper bonitos y me lo he pasado genial!**

Horacio habló demasiado deprisa y después se quedó callado, con su mirada clavada en su amigo con la ilusión de que le dijera algún comentario bonito, pero obviamente, Claudio estaba demasiado dormido para poder contestar de la forma que él esperaba.

— **¿...Qué? ¿Sigo dormido?**

— **Creo que necesitas un café antes de que te ponga al día.**

Así es como Horacio volvió a explicar lo que había sucedido para que estuviera tan entusiasmado, pero de una forma mucho más ordenada. Claudio, al tener un poco más de cafeína en el cuerpo y haberse lavado la cara, pudo entenderlo mucho mejor.

— **No sabía que planeabas hacer el voluntariado.** **E** **stá genial. Yo tampoco sabía que el ejército tenía instalaciones como residencias de perros para los que ya estaban jubilados.**

— **No hace mucho que lo decidí, quería decírtelo el otro día pero fue cuando tuviste un mal día en urgencias y tampoco quería agobiarte.**

Claudio tuvo que pensar un poco para dar con el mal día al que Horacio se refería y una vez dio con él, puso mala cara por unos segundos. Por unos instantes, pensó que quizás no tendría que haber hecho esa referencia, pero ya estaba hecho de todas formas.

— **Ugh, lo lamento. Sé que no debe afectarme tanto las cosas del trabajo, pero cuando veo casos que tienen tan mala pinta no puedo evitar pensar más de la cuenta. Soy consciente que desde que trabajo, por mis horarios estoy muy ausente.**

— **¡No, no te disculpes! T** **ú** **tienes tu propia vida y lo entiendo, también tendrás tus días buenos y malos, como todo el mundo. Agradezco mucho que sigamos siendo amigos y quiero aprender a ser más independiente... No quiero que me pase otra vez lo mismo que con Gustabo** — Horacio suspiró pesadamente —. **Quiero que t** **ú** **y yo seamos amigos, pero mi vida tiene que tener un valor más allá de nuestra amistad. Gustabo se fue y me di cuenta que no tenía amigos, eso...** **E** **so es algo en lo que tengo que cambiar.**

— **Ya sabes lo que dicen, el primer paso es aceptarlo, así que vas bien encaminado... Pero recuerda que no estás solo, Horacio.**


End file.
